The Man in Stasis
by Atlantean1987
Summary: What if Janus had a third alternative if Elizabeth died before she could speak to the Expedition. One Lantean does remain in the city and he is more determined than ever to retake the galaxy that he has called home for many years. His presence will have a significant impact on the city, and also on the military commander as well. Eventual OMC/Sheppard SLASH! Rating may increase.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, if I had the series I'd make a new season.

**Whoop, first ever fic! Hope this all goes well so read, rate and review.**

Loros walked through the near empty halls of Atlantis, most of the city's remaining populous already in the Gateroom and ready to go. Suddenly, he felt a presence by his side, and he turned to see Elizabeth walking alongside him, regarding him with a smile which he returned and a comfortable silence had ensued.

"You don't want to leave" Elizabeth stated, more than asked.

"I do not. The council, however, has spoken and I must leave" the Lanteans elegant voice was sad .

"What if you didn't?" she asked and he raised a brow.

"Doctor Weir, you know as well as I do that there is nothing more we can do against the Wraith. This city may never be graced with our presence again" he said and she gave a small cryptic smile, and he noticed that Janus walked up behind her.

"Yes it will" the scientist said.

"How?" Loros asked.

"I intend to put Doctor Weir into stasis so she can awaken every 3.3 thousand years to rotate the power sources, ensuring the city shield survives until they arrive. When power is dangerously low, the clamp which holds the city to the ocean floor will release" Janus said and Loros looked skeptical.

"Are you sure that will work?" he asked. "Remember that Doctor Weir has a different physiology to us and will age a lot more quicker than what I will" Loros said. "And even then, I may not survive" he added.

"I've upgraded the stasis chambers in the power room. Doctor Weir will still suffer from the aging, however you will be relatively untouched due to our unique physiology" Janus explained and the other nodded. "So will you?" he asked.

"I would give anything to make sure that this city returns to the surface. I will" he said.

"Excellent" Janus said with a wide smile.

(Time Skip)

"Janus, please report to Central Control" Melia said over the city-wide.

The three of them arrived to find several red dots already surrounding the planet and a blue dot which was one of their transport ships surrounded by smaller dots. Melia and several others are working on the consoles, tracking their positions.

"Cloaking shields damaged. We're returning fire but we cannot access..." the transmission cuts off for a moment.

"There's too many enemy ships" Melia said, looking back.

"There are more coming" a technician reported.

"Our shields are damaged..." the pilot reported.

"Engage auxiliary power, try to outrun them" Janus instructed. The response from the pilot is drowned out in static and Loros listens in horror as a scream could be heard. There was an explosion as well, no doubt caused by darts. "There are over three hundred people on that transport" Janus spoke to the both of them.

"The shields are down!" that was the last coherent response they received as the ship was destroyed.

"Begin evacuation. We must leave now" Moros said.

The three of them looked at one another in alarm before the Lantean scientist hurried off, followed by Elizabeth and Loros followed him.

It was another couple of hours later before the technicians finished dialing Earth and the last of the Lanteans walk through the Gate. Janus walks down the stairs and towards one of the consoles, walking past Melia.

"Where is Doctor Weir and Loros?" she asked.

"They have gone through the Gate. They were among the first to evacuate" Janus lied.

"Good" Moros said.

Janus finishes what he is doing and when he is sure that no one is nearby he walks to the rear part of the Control area and trots down the stairs, heading towards the stasis chambers. Elizabeth and Loros are waiting there for him.

"I'm inputting commands to the system to revive you twice at intervals of approximately 3.3 so that you can rotate the Z.P.M's. I'll give you instructions on how to reactivate the stasis process afterwards. I'm also entering the commands to commence final arrival the moment sensors indicate the presence of your expedition team" he explains, before walking over to Elizabeth. "Look, I feel that I must tell you that there is a possibility, remote as it is, that this might not succeed" Janus tells her.

"I know" Elizabeth said.

"It's impossible to predict what'll happen over such a long period of time. I'm convinced that you will survive. But in the highly unlikely eventuality that you don't, I've programmed the failsafe mechanism to protect the city" Janus continued to work.

"Failsafe?" she asked.

"The city is held on the ocean floor by a specially built mechanism. The city itself is quite buoyant so once the mechanism is deactivated, the city will rise to the surface" Loros explained.

"I've programmed it to release once power drains to a critical level" Janus finishe.

.

"Really?" she asked, not convinced.

Later, Loros and Elizabeth watch as the last of the Lanteans began to walk through the Stargate, the Lanteans gray eyes sad and he felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. He put his hand over hers and squeezed gently as well, before walking over to Janus who was busy putting some crystals into a case.

"What's all that?" Elizabeth asked.

"My research" Janus replied with a small smile.

"You're gonna build another time ship" Elizabeth said and he nodded.

"Doubt I'll succeed, seeing that the Council will be watching my every move" Janus said and Loros gave a small smile.

"I'm sure you'll find a way" Elizabeth said encouragingly

"I've blocked all addresses to the Gate except Earth. You will be safe" he assured.

"Thank you" they both said in unison.

"Thank you, for giving me the hope that Atlantis will survive another ten-thousand years... after you discover it again" Janus said with a smile. Elizabeth walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and Loros merely smiles at him. He walks to the Gateroom where Melia and Moros are waiting for him and he nods.

"I'm ready" he says, so quiet they barely hear.

They hear him leave then, and the Stargate shuts down. The entire room is silent as the two of them step out and look down at the now empty Gateroom, before heading back in and shutting down all of the systems except for the city shield.

"This is it" Elizabeth says as they walk to the chambers.

"Indeed it is" was the quiet reply.

Elizabeth walked up to a console and activated some final controls, bringing a shutter down over the single window that was in the room. She turned to Loros and her arms around his neck, hugging him and he returned it, before pulling back.

"Sleep well, Elizabeth" he said with a smile, stepping into his chamber. She activated the necessary controls as he closed his eyes and soon he was preserved perfectly, the expedition leader following on after that.

(Present Day)

Major John Sheppard and his team have just discovered two pods containing two people, one, a woman who has aged many years and the other is a man, who still looks relatively young if not for a few gray hairs on his head.

"This one's younger" he said, looking at him.

His hair was long, reaching his back and was black in colour. He wore a long-sleeved shirt which had a white torso and black sleeves with white trousers and matching shoes. His features were defined and his expression was peaceful. His body looked lithe, though they couldn't tell if he had any muscle definition through his clothes and lastly, he wore a pendant, an Ancient symbol around his neck.

"We'll call Weir and let her know" he decided.

Little did they know that the man they see now would have a massive impact on their already chaotic lives in the city of Atlantis. And it would all begin with the push of a button.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awakening

Disclaimer: OC is mine, series, not mine :(

**Rate and Review, peeps. I'll give you an Athosian cookie :) **

There was something about the Lantean that drew the Major to him, however he couldn't put his finger on the cause. He had an ethereal beauty about him, not that he would ever admit to anyone, well maybe Teyla, the woman was trustworthy and could keep a secret.

"How long has he been out?" Sheppard asked.

"Just under two days" Carson said, checking his tablet.

"And the scans show that he is in fact an Ancient?" Sheppard asked.

"It's not just the scan. Have you noticed that the city seems to be giving off a pleasant hum?" he asked and for a moment Sheppard was about to call him nuts, however, the city does seem to be giving off a sort of vibe which he could describe as pleasant.

"I have" Sheppard answered.

"It's been present since he was brought out of stasis. Other gene carriers can hear it too" the Scot said.

"If he's an Ancient, why hasn't he come out of it yet?" the Major asked.

"Despite the fact that he is Ancient, physically he was younger than Elizabeth when she arrived in that time machine so he may have had a different reaction to the stasis. Different people react differently to things like that" Carson said, before giving him an odd look.

"What?" Sheppard asked, noticing the odd look.

"You don't even know him and yet you've been here since he's been moved here" Carson said.

"Someone has to be. Rodney is busy gathering data on the planets which have the outposts and I can't expect Elizabeth to watch over every person we bring out of stasis" he defended easily.

"Well if you're going to be staying here, make sure you're still getting plenty of sleep" the Scot said.

"Don't worry, doc. I'm getting sleep" the other waved him off.

"Okay" the good doctor said, patting him on the arm and walking to one of the others who had gotten themselves injured in some way or another. He lapsed back into a silence, his gaze on the sleeping Lantean, waiting for the moment for him to wake up. Soon, he found himself dozing off as well when a hand on his shoulder woke him, and he turned to see Teyla.

"I am sorry, Major. I have disturbed you" the Athosian said.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just resting my eyes"

"You are sleeping well?" she asked.

"I'm sleeping fine. Just thought I'd be the one to speak to him once he's awake, allow Elizabeth time to catch up on work she missed when her older self was here" he explained and she gave a nod.

"Has there been any change?" she asked.

"Not yet. He's been out for at least two days with no change. He's physically fine but Carson seems to think that he's just taking time to work off the stasis" John explained to her. "We'll wait however long we have to" he added.

"Well we can not wait too long. The moment Dr. McKay finds more data on one of the planets, Dr. Weir wishes to send us out" Teyla explained and he gave a nod.

"Don't worry, I know"

"I will leave you be" she said, walking away.

He brought a second chair around and Carson offered him a pillow for his back which he accepted with a tired, grateful smile and he made himself as comfortable as he could. He was vaguely aware of a thin blanket been draped over him and despite the fact that he was barely comfortable, he soon slipped into a peaceful sleep.

(Half an Hour Later)

He could hear a small groan and a shuffling and he himself yawned and groaned in complaint, taking the quilt off and looking around. The Lantean was stirring and he was at his bedside, waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Carson" he called and the Scot came over to them.

"Looks like he's finally waking" the CMO said.

Slowly a set of gray eyes opened, the lights dimming to allow his sight to adjust and the Lantean was staring up into a set of cloudy blue orbs. The doctor smiled reassuringly, offering him a small cup of water.

"Small sips" he instructed.

He did as he was asked, meaning that he understood perfectly what was said to him and with a smile he handed the cup back to him.

"Thank you" was the grateful reply.

"You speak English?" Sheppard asked.

"If by English you mean the language that most humans speak, then yes I do. Is that what they chose to call it on Earth?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah" Sheppard replied with a grin.

"How are you feeling?" Carson asked.

"Refreshed and the most rested I have felt in many years. My name is Loros" he introduced.

"I'm Dr. Carson Beckett and this is Major John Sheppard" Carson introduced the two.

"Yes, I know who you are. Elizabeth had told me all about you, or rather the older version of her as I am she is right now" he said with a small smile. Upon noticing their saddened looks, he put two and two together. "She has passed?" he asked.

"The night we brought you out of stasis" Carson said.

"I see" he said sadly. "I trust she was able to tell you everything before she died?" he asked and they gave a small nod.

"You knew her well?" the Scot asked.

"I did. When we awoke every 3.3 thousand years, she would tell me of Earth" he said. "Judging by the fact that you are here, I am to assume that the city is on the surface?" he asked and they gave a nod. He gave a wide smile.

"Quite the relief. Right, I'm going to take a few more tests just to make sure that everything is as it should be, and then I'm going to release you. I can see about getting someone to sort out your hair as well if you'd like" Carson offered and the Lantean looked to his right, seeing his hair flow down his shoulder.

"I had no idea it would grow so long, even in stasis"

"Some people in the city know how to cut hair. I'll see what I can do" Carson said.

"Thank you Dr. Beckett" he said with a grateful smile.

"Please, call me Carson" the Scot said with a smile in return. The good doctor walked out of the room to grab his tablet whilst the Lantean sighed in happiness, unaware he was been watched. Sheppard gave a small chuckle.

"Major Sheppard. I had forgotten you were here" he said.

"You wound me" was the sarcastic reply. "Call me John" the Major said.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"In total, just under two days, since we got you out of stasis" Sheppard explained, pulling one of the chairs closer and sitting down next to his bedside.

"Have you slept here the entire time?" Loros asked, noticing the pillow and thin blanket.

"Yeah. Elizabeth had work to do so I volunteered to wait until you woke up, that and we were a little concerned because you weren't waking up" John said.

Well this was partially the truth. They were all concerned as to why the younger of the two people who entered stasis didn't awaken first. However, John was more concerned about him and the Major didn't know why he felt this way.

"Stasis is only an artificial sleep, I haven't slept naturally and despite the fact that we have a more unique physiology to you, we still need to sleep as much. My body must have decided that I needed to get as much sleep as I possibly could" he theorized and the Major gave an inward sigh of relief. "Am I keeping you from everything?" Loros asked.

"No. If fact I've been needing a break for a long time" Sheppard said.

"I can imagine. Living in our galaxy must be taxing" Loros said with a grin.

"It's not so much the galaxy, more like the Wraith" he said and Loros gave a rueful smile.

"They have awoken?" he asked and John nodded. "I believe the phrase 'Welcome Home' won't be spoken by them" he said sarcastically and the other nodded. Carson walked back with a small smile and he was holding a tablet.

"Well you're in perfect health so there is no reason why I can't release you. I left your clothes on the table" he said, gesturing to the small table by his bedside. "I'll get you a curtain so you can dress in private and then you can go" the Scot said and the Lantean gave a small but grateful smile.

(Two Hours Later)

He walked down the residential corridors in one of the towers, finding out from the city that she had made sure his quarters were sealed and that no one could have them. He held his hand over the panel and the doors slid open, revealing a large 'Penthouse Suite' as Rodney referred to it.

"Home" he whispered to himself.

His large bed was still neatly kept with plain black sheets covering the thick duvet and two thick and comfortable pillows. The balcony was covered and had two white leather chairs, one on each side and a small table between them and in his communal area he had a large but low circular table, the entirety of it glass, the interior of the circle lit in blue light. Four white chairs, like the ones outside were around it.

"I always wondered what this room was" a female voice made him jump and he turned.

"Elizabeth" he said with a small smile.

"I see you managed to get you hair cut" she noted with amusement.

In the two hours he was out of the infirmary, he had managed to get his black, going silver hair cut and it was now considerably shorter and gelled, looking more ordered than John's but still unruly, even by Ancient standards.

"Yes. You're expedition has many talents" he said and gestured for her to come in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting on one of the chairs and he sat opposite to her.

"I feel fine. Dr. Beckett did recommend that if I felt ill then I should go to him straight away, however I have felt nothing" he said and Elizabeth smiled, knowing that the Scottish doctor will forever have concern, even for those he doesn't know all that well.

"He tells John and his team to do that, they never do" she said and he chuckled.

"To be honest, I am not all that surprised" he said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I came to bring you this" she said, holding out the pendant and his eyes shot up, he was unaware that the pendant had even left his neck. "We had to take it off and put it somewhere safe. We're still setting up and things can get lost like that" she said and he took it with a smile.

"Thank you, Elizabeth" he said and his gaze seemed to sadden. "Did she suffer?" he asked.

"No, she didn't" Elizabeth said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How long had you known her... me?" she asked.

"Since she... you first arrived" he explained. "I was one of the healers assigned to you" he added and she nodded.

"Did you see Major Sheppard or Dr. Zelenka? They weren't..." she let it hang.

"I saw them. They looked peaceful, Elizabeth, as though they were asleep" he said reassuringly.

"This is so weird. I'm in the present and I'm worrying about how everyone's alternate selves were" she said and he gave a small smile. "Just like she said, I'm always worrying" she said with a fond smile.

"It's natural to worry about what might have been. However, what might have been isn't and whilst we worry about that, there really is no need. Everyone in this city is safe, or as safe as you can get in this Galaxy" he said, his smile reassuring.

"Sheppard told you?" she asked.

"About the Wraith? Yes" was the simple answer.

"It's only our first year and we've managed to create a massive problem for the Galaxy" she said.

"Elizabeth, so long as Atlantis floats on these oceans, there will always be hope for this galaxy. Besides you have a living, breathing Lantean here to help you" he said, gesturing to himself proudly. "And the Wraith were a massive problem before, it's just they have woken early and their vicious cycle continues and despite the fact that it is tragic, that's the way it's always been, or so the Major tells me" he added.

"I suppose so" she said.

"Good" he said simply.

"I'd best make a move. I've still got a lot of paperwork to do" she said and he saw her out.

He turned back to his room and walked over to a wall, a glass screen like the ones in Central Control lowered, a small file on there. He wanted to make a difference, not only for the people now inhabiting this city, but for the whole galaxy as well, and now was the time to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Helping Out

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC :(

**Rate and Review :) Mostly back story for my main character, thought it would be necessary. Edited script ahead.**

He looped his newly acquired radio into his ear for the morning, courtesy of Elizabeth who thought it would be a good idea if he was able to reach them if he needed. Dressing in his new expedition attire which consisted of a black zip-up shirt and gray trousers, he left his room, bound for her office.

"Loros, come in" speak of the devil.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he replied politely.

"Are you heading to the Control Room?" she asked.

"I am. In fact I was coming to speak to you. I think I may have found something that could be useful to you" he said.

Well it was part of the truth. He didn't think he found something to help, he knew. He spent two nights pouring over every file, brushing up on all of the things he would likely have forgotten. Lanteans may have high intelligence, but even they forgot things some times.

"Oh, in that case, I'll meet you in my office" Elizabeth said.

"Of course" was the simple reply.

He had settled in really well with the expedition, finding that whilst the technology they had brought to help them use his peoples technology was primitive, it was still rather efficient. Needless to say, he was glad to be back home and helping once more.

"Loros, this is Sheppard" he heard the Major's voice.

"Yes, John?"

"Just thought you should know we're heading out. You still coming when we find it?" Sheppard asked.

"Of course. The moment you come back" he replied with a smile and the communication cut.

One of the ways he contributed to the expedition were his constant translations. From those, they began to learn what was dangerous, what needed more study, what was benign and what was not to be poked with unless it was an absolute dire situation. Not surprisingly, they found more things that shouldn't be touched compared to benign things.

"Morning" he heard Sheppard as he approached the Gateroom.

"I thought you were going?" he asked and Sheppard put on a look of mock hurt.

"And to think, I thought you were warming up to me" he said and Loros gave a small chuckle.

"Perhaps. Anyway, good luck with the mission" he said with a smile and he watched as the wormhole formed and they walked through the Gate. He could see Elizabeth gesturing for him to come up in the glass room which served as her office and he walked up the stairs, smiling and nodding to others.

"You think they'll get it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Sudarians were a friendly people. This little trip should be simple enough" Loros said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Of course I am" the Lantean said with a reassuring smile.

"You said you had something that could help us?" she asked and he gave a nod, asking for a tablet that was linked to the plasma screen in her office. Tapping a few commands into the device, he pulled up a file and they both stood to look at the screen. "A planet?" she asked.

"It is one of our Lantean outposts. Built in this system in the final decades of the war, it acts as a repair station for our warships. I myself, was a captain of one of these vessels" he began to explain.

"A captain?" she asked.

"Actually I was captain of the Home Guard Fleet, a small collection of five ships which patrolled the Lantean system and eliminated any threats from the Wraith"

"And I'm guessing a ship is there?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, mine is. We received communications that four transports were heading back to Atlantis and were been pursued relentlessly by the Wraith. Their hyperdrives were damaged by Hive weapons fire and by the time we arrived, all vessels were destroyed, except for one, which was broadcasting a distress signal. This drew two Hives and their escorts out" he began to explain.

(Flashback)

Debris was strewn through space, the ships mangled messes as the Helios drifted by. Loros looked at a console that was on his left and he could detect nothing alive out there or any radio signals that weren't the distress signal.

"We were too late" he muttered sadly.

"A hyperspace window just opened" one of the crew members said.

"Two Wraith Hive ships and their escorts" another said.

"Shields to maximum" he ordered.

The ship shuddered violently as blue weapons fire impacted the ships shields and Wraith Darts flew at the large vessel, their own weapons joining in the barrage. He swung the ship around to face them and he concentrated wholly on the ships weapons.

"Firing drones" he announced.

A salvo of the squid-like weapons left the ship and flew at the incoming darts and two of the cruisers, destroying them with ease and relieving the shields.

"More hyperspace windows just opened up, now reading four Hives"

"Power back up weapons, focus on all fighters" Loros ordered.

Another salvo of drones left the ship as the pulse guns began to fire, the squid-like weapons dodging incoming Dart fire and pulse gun fire as well, heading towards one of the Hives. The weapons weave in and out of the ship, peppering the organic hull with breaches, before said ship erupted in a large ball of flame.

"Shields are starting to weaken"

As if to emphasize the crew members point, a panel sparks out right in front of him, making the crew member working at it jump out of his seat. More panels gradually began to spark out.

"Surges are spreading throughout the ship. Weapons fire bleeding through!"

"Re-route power from the pulse guns to the shields" he ordered.

The drones had stopped firing altogether as Loros' attention was divided between giving orders and trying to bolster the shields power through shutting down non-essential systems. Suddenly, most if not all of the panels in the room sparked out.

"We have a breach!"

"We have to leave. Plot a course to the repair station" he ordered.

The ship swung away from the Hives, however before it jumped, they took a final hit, striking one of the shield emitters and causing more internal damage as well. It soon subsided and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"One of the primary shield emitters are down. We have areas of the ship exposed"

"Seal off all breached areas, engage interior shielding" he ordered, before accessing communications. "Central Control, this is the Helios" he said.

"This is Councilor Melia, Loros, what is your situation?"

"We arrived at the location of the distress signal. All four ships were destroyed and the Wraith attacked us. We have sustained damage and we are falling back to the repair station" he reported in.

"Acknowledged" was the simple reply.

(End of Flashback)

"Most of the damage was never repaired because by the time we managed to begin work, we were all ordered back to the city to begin preparing for the evacuation. Upon our leaving, the outpost activated its automated defenses and cloaked, which draws little power from the large pockets of geothermal energy under the surface" he finished.

"How extensive is the damage?"

"Quite" was the simple reply.

"Is it still usable?" she asked and he gave a small nod.

"It is. Most of the damage is internal with a few external hull breaches which are easily repaired. If you wish to use the ship then you need to focus on repairing the shield emitter relays as well as a power transfer issue between the shields and weapons. Upon running diagnostics just prior to the evacuation, we discovered that the back-up pulse weapons were installed incorrectly and were in fact drawing a large amount of power from the shields" he explained and she nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Some minor sensor damage" he added and she smiled.

"Put simply" she said and he gave a small chuckle.

"Much of the external damage can be repaired through the use of the facilities repair equipment. The only damage that can't be repaired is the internal equipment, which again, brings me back to the repair station" he said, gesturing to the screen.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is all of the data I was able to compile on the outpost and how it functions. There is only one issue that will have negative repercussions" he said and she urged him on. "Over time, the equipment will be giving off a small but noticeable signal and one flaw is that the cloak cannot be activated whilst the repair robots work otherwise we risk creating too much pressure and we could end up causing the destruction of the planet. This means that the Wraith will be drawn in if any are nearby and considering that humans inhabit the system that the outpost is in, I would say that it is very likely" he said and she sighed.

"Any idea as to how long it would take?" she asked.

"Until I can get a closer look at the external damages, I'm afraid not" he said and she nodded.

"We'll wait for Rodney to come back before we send a small science team and you to this outpost. That ship could have major benefits for us, in terms of defense and also in a potential way of getting supplies from Earth" she said and he nodded.

"Of course" he said and she smiled.

"Never would I have thought we would be presented with an opportunity like this" she said.

"Well, there was another reason as to why I was put into stasis" he said and she raised a brow.

"Go on" she said and they retook their seats.

"Prior to the final evacuation of my people to Earth, Janus spoke with me just before he implemented his plan. This was just after the alternate you witnessed the destruction of the transport" he began and she listened intently.

(Flashback)

"There is one other reason why I asked you to do this aside from preserving the city" Janus said and the other urged him on. "Once her expedition team arrives, it is likely that they will not be aware of all of the potential dangers in the city. I cannot translate the database as the Council is watching me" he said.

"So you want me to guide them?" Loros asked.

"Not guide them" the scientist replied.

"So what exactly?" the other asked, quite curious.

"Actively help them. If the Wraith are still a threat, which we must assume that they are in their time, then they are going to need every single bit of help they can get" Janus said, and the other gave a resolute nod.

"I have something that can help in the future" Loros said.

"The Helios?" Janus asked and the other gave another nod. "I have a small list of planets which contain our power sources" he said, handing him the slip of paper to look at. "Please make sure that the other Dr. Weir gets this in the event that her older self passes before she can speak to them"

(End of Flashback)

"You want to do what your people couldn't?" Elizabeth asked and he gave a nod.

"Our goal was eventually to return. However, soon we acknowledged that going back was not possible and so my people no doubt spread out or devoted their lives to the pursuit of Ascension. Your mere presence indicates that some took lovers who were human" he explained. "I, however, do not wish to Ascend. Living a life with Atlantis and now your people, my new family, is something I do not wish to give up, so yes, I intend to do what they could not" he said passionately.

"And we'll start by securing ourselves" the Atlantis commander said with a wide smile.

"Indeed we do" the Lantean said.

(Hours Later)

The Stargate began to dial and both Elizabeth and Loros walked into the Gateroom as the team walked through, covered in dirt, grime and even a cut or two.

"What happened?" the Lantean asked in concern.

"It's a long story. The point is, we have to go back with you" Sheppard said to Loros and the other gave a nod. "Before we go, what have I missed?" he asked and both Loros and Elizabeth looked grim, John raising a brow at them.

"We managed to access the long-range sensors" Loros began to explain and they walked up.

"Like space?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. And when we did that, we discovered these" Radek Zelenka said, coming in to speak. He tapped a few commands on a keyboard connected to a large screen, three shapes showing up.

"What are they?" Sheppard asked.

"Three Hive Ships, in hyperspace" Zelenka said and the atmosphere took a more grim turn.

"If they maintain direction and speed, they will be over our planet within three weeks" Elizabeth added on. "If you're going back, I recommend it sooner rather than later" she added and the others gave a small nod, heading back to the Stargate.

(Dagan)

"Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay, you should not have come back" Allina, the woman that the two men had told him about said, approaching the Gate with two others holding guns. They raised their hands to placate the woman. "Who are you?" she asked Loros.

"My name is Loros" he introduced and she raised a brow.

"That sounds like a name of the Ancestors" she said and he nodded.

"It is because I am one of the Ancestors" he said and she shook her head.

"You came through with two people claiming to have been the Ancestors. They merely inhabit the city, so how do I know if you're not just dressed like one of them to deceive us?" the woman asked, her tone level.

"These people are just two of a large group of refugees fleeing from their home galaxy. I then gave our home as a refuge and they have been assisting in the running of the city since then" he lied smoothly and he ignored the near shocked looks of the other two. He merely turned and gave them a wink.

"Then why did you not come with them in the first place?" she asked.

"I was monitoring some Wraith activity heading for the city. The power source that my people gave to you would contribute greatly to our defense, and we in turn, will offer you safety in a time of great need" he said and he could imagine his two companions waving their hands furiously.

"Lower your weapons" Allina said and she approached him. "Why haven't any other Ancestors come through?" she asked and he bit his lip, before sighing.

"In truth, I am in fact the last known living Ancestor. My people have long since left this galaxy" he said and she looked into his eyes, searching them for any trace of a lie, but she could find none and she turned to her two people.

"Bring the Potentia" she ordered.

Loros let an internal sigh out, as did Rodney and Sheppard behind him. There was hope yet.

(Atlantis, a half hour later)

Rodney and John bore massive grins as they walked through the Stargate and Loros had a happy smile on his own, clutching the yellow crystal in his arms like it was the most precious thing ever. A cheer went up through the whole Control Room and when he saw Rodney practically salivating, he handed him the ZPM.

"Do with it what you will" he said, and he scampered off.

"Was it easy?" Elizabeth asked, walking down to see them.

"It took some convincing and a little bit of... manipulation to say the least" Loros said innocently with a matching smile.

"He told a big, fat lie" John said.

"You did not" she said with a smile. "That is so wrong"

"One thing that I have learned being around Rodney is that sometimes, lying in the pursuit of your own preservation is morally acceptable" he said and she gave a small nod. "At least their prophecy did come true and it was a Lantean that retrieved the power source" Loros added, before looking at the small cut on Sheppard's forehead.

"It's nothing" the Major said, waving him off.

"Maybe. But in this galaxy, even the smallest infection could cause you a large amount of problems. Or have you forgotten that this is not the Milky Way?" Loros asked and the other nodded.

"Okay, mother. I'll go see the good doctor" Sheppard said, before walking off.

"One ZPM to fend off a fleet. Will it manage?" she asked and he gave a small nod.

"The shield can hold under a bombardment for a few weeks with one. That will give us ample time to complete every single repair on the Helios" he said, walking back up to her office. "Elizabeth, I do have one condition for providing the Helios" he said.

"Anything"

"Please make sure that your governments are not out to pilfer the technology from this city. I do not mind sending them the database, but this city is still my home and whilst you may be commander, I will do everything I can to protect this city" he said and she gave a nod.

"Nothing is been taken from Atlantis, Loros. I can assure you of that" she said and he smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Elizabeth" Loros said.

With smiles on every single person's face, they continued to work. Elizabeth focused on gathering a team to head to Nautilus, the name of the outpost whilst Loros accessed any more information that can remotely help them. They weren't out of the woods yet, however, for the Wraith can still pose a massive threat.

**This is where I start to go off the path a little and make it AU. I will not be altering every single aspect of the plot, especially when it comes to the Siege. I will make up a complication or two that will lead to the hiding of the city.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Week One

Disclaimer: You know how it is. OC mine, series, not mine.

**Rate and Review :)**

It was the first week in the run-up to the inevitable siege by the Wraith and it was also the first week of repairs for the Helios. Elizabeth had gathered AR-1 and a team of scientists in the Conference Room, as well as Loros, who remain stood near the doors.

"We have a total of three weeks before the Wraith arrive and despite the fact that we now have a ZPM, it isn't enough to hold off for a long time" Elizabeth began. "However, we do have another idea for our defense" she said and gestured for Loros.

"The planet that we are going to contains the Lantean warship, Helios. The outpost is a repair station but it can only repair external damages. We need you to repair all of the internal damages and have the whole ship battle ready in those three weeks" the Lantean explained briefly.

"How much damage are we looking at?" one of the scientists asked.

"I will be providing a diagnostics report once we arrive" Loros explained.

"And you're sure the outpost has all of the materials we need to repair it?" Rodney asked.

"We stockpiled repair resources when we started to lose the war. We were expecting plenty of damaged ships, however many of those are scattered across the galaxy" the Lantean explained. "Upon approach, the outpost will deactivate it's automated defenses" he finished.

"What about additional drones?" the Canadian asked.

"I am not exactly sure as to what was stored there, I am afraid" Loros answered with a sheepish smile.

"Well me and my team can search the base, see what we can find" Sheppard suggested.

"In that case, I will come with you. Schematics of the outpost are contained there and only there, so the schematics are not translated" he said and Sheppard grinned.

"Good, new company" he said.

"Well it's only temporary. Once you've mapped out the area, I want you to return. We'll be recording personal messages to Earth in case something happens and condolences need to be said for those we have lost" Elizabeth explained, and the others nodded.

"Well then we'd best get a move on" Sheppard said.

"Agreed, any questions?" Elizabeth asked.

No one raised their hands or said anything and they began to file out of the Conference Room, the team still staying in their with Loros at Elizabeth's request.

"The moment that something goes wrong, be it Wraith or otherwise, I want everyone back here. We've lost too many as it is" Elizabeth said and the others gave immediate agreements. "Check back in with us every two hours" she added.

"Yes, mother" Sheppard said sarcastically.

"Can we go now?" Rodney asked, ever his impatient self.

"Yes" Elizabeth said with a smile.

The Stargate was dialed and they walked down the main steps, all of them carrying an assortment of equipment to repair the ship. Loros took one last look at Elizabeth whom smiled at him, one that was returned, before stepping through the event horizon.

"Be safe" she whispered softly to herself.

(Planet)

Upon his stepping through the Stargate, the outpost appeared right in front of them, built into the side of a large mountain. A simple main window was in the front and a door was directly below it. As Loros described it, it was the standard outpost for dry docks and repair stations.

"Looks a little simple" Sheppard commented.

"That is because it is. The Control Room is built much like the one on Atlantis. By that I mean that the main area is overlooked by the room and all operations are conducted there" he explained to them.

The team walked up to the outpost, the doors opening automatically and the site amazed them as soon as they saw it. They were on a walkway which went around the whole hangar and connected to the main control room and smack bang in the middle was the ship.

"That is unbelievable" Sheppard commented.

"John Sheppard, meet Helios. She's a lovely ship, currently in need of repair" the Lantean introduced.

"Delighted" was the reply.

The team walked to the Control Room then, occasionally glancing at the colossal ship as the lights lit up, sensing Loros' presence. Five of the scientists linked up laptops to the consoles and began to access data whilst the Lantean began to run a thorough diagnostics report which was completed and translated in minutes.

"I've sent the diagnostics report to your tablets and I've activated primary repair robots to begin making repairs to the hull. As one of your people would likely say, have at it" he said. The scientists dispersed, leaving the Lantean with AR-1 in the Control Room.

"So, you up for a little exploration?" John asked.

"I am Lantean. It is what we do" Loros replied with a grin.

He tapped some more commands into a console and a holographic image of the base appeared in front of him, showing their current location, the ship and areas which they were able to explore. He tapped some more crystal panels and a room flashed.

"Where is that?" Rodney asked.

"Prior to our coming here, I did some research on the outpost as well as a manifest of supplies that my people brought here when we initially colonized it" he began to explain.

"Salvageable technology?" Rodney asked excitedly.

"Yes" was the simple reply.

"Well what is it?" Rodney asked.

"The supplies we brought, as you know were used for repairs. Before our final evacuation we created several small robots using the concept from the older technology of my people. These small robots are programmed to wander around and repair any damage that is incurred through either degradation or through battle" he explained and Rodney lit up with excitement.

"Automated repair drones? We could make use of those in the city" the physicist said.

"Exactly. I thought that they would be amongst some of the supplies that we bring back. Those and any drone weapons that may be here" he said, transferring the schematic to the physicists tablet.

"Where do they get the material?" Lieutenant Ford asked.

"Using highly advanced solar collectors which are built in, it collects small amounts of material which is just enough to create a small patch. However, when programmed with physical material, which is compressed into it's systems, it is capable of making all of the necessary repairs you want it to. The only thing that it can not repair is internal systems" he said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rodney asked, impatient.

"You have the schematics. Lead the way Dr. McKay" he said, not standing.

"Are you not coming with us?" Teyla asked.

"I'm going to oversee the repairs from an external viewpoint and I'm also going to monitor the sensors for any Wraith activity" Loros said and Sheppard moved next to him.

"Then in that case, I'll keep you company" the Major said.

"Are you certain, Major? You will be, as you would say, bored" Loros said with a smile.

"Nah we won't. We'll have a chance to talk and get to know one another" he said and he turned to Ford who nodded, knowing what Sheppard would ask him to do.

"Are all of the doors unlocked?" Rodney asked before they set off.

"The entire outpost is open to us" Loros said and the physicist nodded.

The rest of the team walked out of the Control Room, leaving the Lantean and Major alone in a serene silence, aside from the sound of machinery working. Loros turned to the thin glass screen, an image of the planet showing up.

"Just like Atlantis" Sheppard noted.

"Sensors are clear of any activity for the moment" the Lantean replied.

"Are you worried about them coming here?" Sheppard asked and the Lantean gave a nod.

"A Lantean repair station which holds one of the ships that can decimate a Wraith Hive. Would you not be worried if they had some sort of knowledge of this base?" he asked.

"Point taken" Sheppard said, sitting down on a small stool.

"What is Earth like now?"

"Quite advanced and populated, considering the plague that you and your people managed to escape from. Still, it has it's flaws" Sheppard said whilst the Lantean continued to tap commands into the console.

"Every civilization has it's flaws. In my people's case, that is a major understatement" he said.

"But you're trying to make up for those mistakes" Sheppard reassured.

"Ten thousand years too late. I look at the ship right in front of me and I used to think and I still hold this opinion, these ships weren't necessary. Our only enemy that we have ever had, we escaped millions of years ago" the Lantean said sadly.

"But the mistakes that were made are just that, mistakes" Sheppard said, a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps. But look at the repercussions it has had on the people of this galaxy" Loros turned to him.

"Which is why we must make the difference" John said finally.

Loros sat and considered everything he had said and then he remembered what Janus had told him and it was then that his sad gray eyes became resolute and he nodded. Sheppard grinned and they turned around to look back at the Helios.

"You are right John. We have to make a difference" he said.

"That's the spirit. Now, how long for the external repairs?" Sheppard asked.

"With all repair drones on the go, a couple of days" Loros said.

"Well that's not so bad. That means we'll have to come back once or twice" Sheppard said but Loros shook his head.

"That may not be possible. If the Wraith are able to detect active Stargates, then they will investigate the reason as to why an uninhabited planet seems to be getting more and more activity" Loros said and the Major sighed.

"So what do we do?" Sheppard asked.

"We take the ship back as well as automated repair drones and as much repair material as we can. There are some landing pads on one of the piers that we can make use of. We should be able to finish off all of the repairs then. We just need to get it operational"

(Two Hours Later)

Sheppard and Loros were stood by the DHD, a wormhole already active and they were awaiting the voice of Weir just after they sent the IDC. Soon the technician let them know that Elizabeth was on their way.

"Gentleman, how's it going?" she asked.

"Slowly but surely" Sheppard reported.

"Most of the external damage has been successfully repaired. Internal repairs will need to be carried out over a period of three days" Loros explained.

"Wraith activity?" she asked.

"Scopes are clear for the moment" Sheppard said.

"However, I believe that the Wraith will investigate this planet when they realize that the Stargate has been activated several times. A planet that was previously uninhabited will attract major attention from them" Loros explained.

"So you want to get it back to the city?"

"To conduct the rest of the repairs, yes" the Lantean explained.

"Is it still viable, for later use as a permanent outpost?" she asked and he considered it for a moment.

"There are living quarters here, enough for at least fifty people" Sheppard answered.

"And in terms of resources, there are a variety of fruits that grow in the trees on this planet and there is a massive pipeline which links to a large source of water, much like the desalinization tanks that are in the city. In short, yes, it is viable" he said.

"Very well. You have one final check in with me in that case, as we don't want to attract the attention of the Wraith" Elizabeth said and they said their goodbyes before the wormhole cut.

"So back to the grindstone?" Sheppard asked.

"It would seem so" he said and then their headsets buzzed.

"You may want to get back to the Control Room immediately" McKay said and they looked concerned as they began to walk back.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sheppard asked.

"We've picked up a Wraith cruiser about week out from the planet" McKay said and they began to jog back to the outpost.

"We need that ship operational. Elizabeth intends to use this as a permanent base of operations aside from the city. The sooner we leave, the less chance we have of the Wraith discovering the outpost" he said over the radio.

"So prioritize the hyperdrive?" Rodney asked.

"That and sublight" Sheppard said.

"Okay, I'll let the others know, hurry back" Rodney said before cutting the communications.

When Loros got back, he joined McKay and the other scientists in their work, doing their best to get the ship operational. They reported back to Elizabeth as planned and they were given a deadline of one day to get ship into a rudimentary working condition. A deadline that Rodney protested against quite vehemently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Week Continues

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Rate and Review :)**

The entire ship was abuzz with activity as the scientists went back and forth performing diagnostics and making necessary changes to systems to get the working. Loros was busy in the Control Room, trying to get the repair robots to work faster whilst Sheppard monitored the Wraith Cruiser's progress.

"Son of a bitch" he heard the Major say under his breath.

"What is wrong?" the Lantean asked.

"A second cruiser has joined the first one on it's flight here" Sheppard said and the Lantean gave a sigh as he worked faster than before. "How are the scientists doing?" he asked.

"I just received the updated diagnostics report. We should be able to leave the planet soon. They only need to make a few more adjustments and then it should be ready to go. That is if all goes well" he said and Sheppard came to stand on one of the balconies overlooking the main hangar.

"Just how powerful are these ships?" he asked.

"Quite powerful. The Home Guard Fleet were five of the most powerful ships that we had constructed, with the strongest shields and weapons we could create. The pulse guns were used as back-up weapons in the event of the usage of all of the drones and were also used for fighter combat" Loros explained, standing next to him.

"And you controlled one of those?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes" was the simple answer.

"This would definitely give the Prometheus a run for its money" John said and at the Lanteans look, he explained. "It's our sole interplanetary ship. It's equipped with Asgard shields, beaming technology and simple fighter combat weapons" John explained and Loros raised a brow.

"You are allies with the Asgard?"

"Yeah" was the simple reply.

"You had to have worked hard to gain their trust, especially if they had given you shields and other technology to use. It took my ancestors many years to gain the trust of them" Loros explained.

"I don't know all the details. I just recently began working our governments Stargate program"

"I see" Loros replied. "You display an inherent talent for the use of our gene. Or so the city tells me" he said, making new conversation.

"It's one of the reasons I was chosen for the expedition"

"Still, to have a gene that powerful. It is on par with some of the Council and they were the most able users of our technology" Loros said and the man scratched his head nervously, as though not used to praise.

"I do?" he asked for confirmation.

"If the city is able to respond positively to you, it must be"

"So, theoretically, if we were to find one of those ships, then I'd be able to command it with ease?" he asked and Loros thought for a moment, before giving a nod.

"Providing that you give the correct mental commands then yes. Even Dr. McKay and his artificial gene would have little to no trouble at all in commanding one of our warships" Loros said. "However, given his general excitement and just from what you say about his control of one of the Puddle Jumpers we will not be telling him that any time soon" the Lantean said with a grin and Sheppard returned it.

"Agreed" was the simple thing.

"What's agreed?" Rodney asked as he came into the room.

"Nothing of any consequence Dr. McKay, I assure you" the Lantean said with a smile.

"How's it going?" Sheppard asked

"We should be able to get the hyperdrive up and running soon so we can leave without attracting any more Wraith, however, there is still a massive power transfer problem between the shields and the anti-fighter weapons"

"Can it be fixed?" Sheppard asked.

"If you're willing to risk another few hours" Rodney said.

"A few hours? Wraith sensors aren't that strong" Loros said, brow raised.

"Thanks to a data device we were able to get off of one of their Hives, we've been able to accurately predict the sensor capabilities of all of the Wraith ships. Or at least the larger ones" Rodney explained.

"Still, on a Cruiser?"

"Let's not forget that an active Stargate is a massive subspace event" the physicist added.

"That was how the Wraith were able to get survivors of cullings. Some would drop out on the receiving end of a Stargate after the evacuee's made it through" Teyla explained and Loros looked grim.

"It is not a pressing matter, there are still plenty of drones on board"

"I'll let you know the minute we're ready" Rodney said rushing out of the Control Room.

"We're cutting it really close" Sheppard said and the Lantean nodded.

They all returned to the ship and worked as hard as they could, AR-1 contributing when they could, but that mostly involved the passing of tools and the holding of torches. Loros sat in the Captains chair on the Bridge and accessed it's main systems, information flowing through his mind.

"How are we?" he heard McKay ask.

"The shields are now functioning at maximum capacity. Sublight engines are operational and we also have access to the drones. Hyperdrive is operational" he said with a smile.

"So we're clear to go?"

"Activate the hangar control and then we are" Loros said and the other nodded.

The ground seemed to slide open, revealing the metallic interior of the hangar and the large vessel that had slowly begun to rise from it. Once it was clear of the hangar, the Helios tilted upward and began to soar into the sky.

"This beats Jumpers by a long shot" Sheppard said from his seat.

"I can't believe it actually works" McKay added.

"The outpost is no longer visible on the sensors" Loros reported to them.

Then, with a single thought, he managed to open up a hyperspace window, despite severe stress on it's already taxed power systems. He soon started shutting down all non-essential systems and diverted as much power as he could to the hyperdrive, reducing the stress for the most part.

"I'm reading stress on the power system" Rodney said.

"It is fine Rodney. I have already shut down any non-essential systems and diverted the power from those to the hyperdrive" Loros explained.

"How are we meant to power this?" John asked.

"Despite it's size, it can run for years by drawing a small amount of power from the Zero Point Module we have. There are alternate methods, however" the Lantean explained.

"Are you suggesting a power transfer?" Rodney asked.

"It is possible. The generators on board this ship act like your batteries from Earth. From time to time, they need to be recharged. We can use the power generators that you have brought from Earth to power the pulse-weapons so we do not have to divide power between the shields and both types of weapons" he suggested.

"I'll get to work on it" Rodney said.

"How long until we get back to Atlantis?" Sheppard asked.

"We should arrive back at Lantea in an hour or so" Loros said, relaxing in the seat and continuing to allow the information in his mind to flow gracefully. He sighed in contentment. Despite it's intent, to have familiar information in his mind made him a little more comfortable.

John drowned out everything as he looked at the Lanteans peaceful face. His eyes were closed, a small, gentle smile was on his face, his body was quite relaxed. He mentally laughed. He imagined all Lanteans to be uptight even arrogant, especially judging by their obvious overconfidence in their own technology.

"Are you even listening?" Rodney asked, unaware at what had his fascination.

"Leave him be, Rodney" Teyla said and Sheppard missed her knowing tone, continuing to think.

This Lantean was different to the ones that were described briefly in the holographic woman's message in the holo room. He was calm, much like she was, however he was more humble, judging by the fact that he admitted that even artificial genes could control one of the most powerful pieces of technology that his people had ever created.

"Is everything well John?" an elegant, concerned voice asked and he jolted out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just tired" he said quickly.

"We will be home soon. I myself am looking forward to getting some rest" Loros said with a small smile, although he had a knowing look in his eyes.

(One Hour Later)

The Helios dropped out of hyperspace above the planet, much to the relief of everyone on board who had the same idea as the Lantean and military commander. Loros slipped back into the systems to get the sub-space communications on.

"Atlantis, this is Loros" he said.

"Good to see you're back" Elizabeth said, clearly relieved.

"Yes and I come bearing a gift" he said with a small smile.

"I'll assemble another team to switch with the original. I bet their tired" Elizabeth said.

"Very well then. Have any additional Wraith vessels been detected by the deep-space sensors?" he asked, concern in his voice. It was a question that had been niggling away at him for a while since the appearance of the two Cruisers, and he thought that many more Wraith were mobilizing.

"No, still three, for now" she said.

"Okay" he replied, relieved. "I am sending a map to one of your computers. Please make sure that the next science team receives it as it leads to the landing pads on one of the piers" he said, tapping some commands into the panel on his chair.

"I will. Land and get some rest" Elizabeth said, her tone motherly.

"I shall. Helios out" he said and he flicked them off.

"Rest?" Rodney said and Loros smile tiredly.

"Yes Rodney, rest. Comfortable mattress with a warm quilt and thick pillows" he said almost dreamily.

The ship touched down gently on the pad and Loros began to power down all of it's systems, save for the lights. He looked out at the now lit city in the night and he couldn't help but continue to think of his comfortable bed as he walked through the deserted halls of that section of the city.

"You seem pretty tired" John said behind him.

"I am" was the simple reply.

"I mean more so"

"I'm just concerned. We have a ZPM and a ship, but will it be enough to hold them off? When we had all of the technology at our disposal, we still lost that war" Loros said, sounding disheartened.

"We'll play it strategic" Sheppard said.

"We tried that and look where it got my people"

"Your people were more pacifist. You said so yourself, your people fled from their first enemy before a war had even begun. Not to mention you were outnumbered" he tried to console, a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Numbers do not always win a battle" Loros said sagely.

"No, they don't. So lets prove it"

They stopped walking and the Lantean turned to look at John, seeing nothing but reassurance and a lot of determination burning in his hazel eyes. Loros raised his hand to encompass the one on his shoulder and despite Sheppard's terrible knack for emotions, he didn't pull away.

"Thank you, John" he said with a warm smile.

"It's no problem. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning" he said and the other removed his hand.

"You as well" Loros said, all of a sudden missing the warmth that seeped through his shirt.

The military commander jogged to the nearest transporter and hit the required place whilst he took the time to walk there. Soon he arrived and he removed all of his clothes, leaving only the boxers that were provided with the rest of his uniform.

"We will prove it" he said when he looked out over the ocean.

He peeled back his blankets and climbed in, pulling them back up to chest level and allowing his head to hit the thick pillows. With a soft sigh, he closed his gray eyes and began to drift into the embrace of sleep.

_(Dream)_

_He was rooted to the spot on the Control Tower balcony as the sound of explosions and screams could be heard around him. He watched as a group of the Expedition were beamed up into one of the Wraith Darts. His attention was drawn to an explosion as a tower was hit by a powerful weapon._

"_No" he whispered in horror, sadness and despair._

"_Dial out!" he heard Elizabeth command from within the Control Room._

_He was aware of the DHD been pressed but he heard a negative whir come from the Stargate. He could not go back in there, however, for he was still rooted to the spot. The tower shudders violently as one of the Wraith weapons makes contact with the structure._

"_It's not working!" a technician yelled._

_An orange glow bathed the city now as pillars of smoke rose from the Central City and the surrounding piers. The tower shook again as another shot hit the tower, causing several computers and panels to spark out in the Control Room._

"_We have to set the self-destruct" he heard Sheppard say._

_He was aware of typing on one of their computers and then a beeping. It was seconds later that a white light encompassed him as well as searing heat and he screamed._

_(End of Dream)_

He shot up as the dream ended, a cold sweat cascading down his body and his chest was heaving as he breathed heavy and fast. He peeled the quilt off and swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat in that spot for a few minutes, head buried in his hands.

"It was merely a dream" he said to himself.

He dressed in his casual wear, consisting of a white shirt with one random Ancient symbol on each of the sleeves and a pair of off-white combats. He pulled on socks but chose to forsake his shoes as he swiped his hand over the sensor and left his room, heading for a transporter and picking the Control Tower as his destination.

"Are you feeling okay, sir?" he heard Chuck, the night technician, ask in concern.

"Do not worry yourself, Chuck. I merely could not sleep" he replied with a soft smile.

He walked out of the room and into the cool evening breeze on the balcony, leaning against the railing and looking over the city that he had known as his only home. He heard the door slide open then.

"Loros?" to his surprise, it was Sheppard, not Weir who had come out as he expected.

"John? Why are you awake?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Sheppard gave a retort and a half-hearted grin and Loros gave a small smile in response, though it didn't seem all that genuine. "So what's keeping you up?" Sheppard asked, noting his slightly tense posture.

"Just a dream" was the simple reply.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"You will think it's rather ridiculous" he said.

"I find the amount of time that Rodney can speak for ridiculous. Try me" Sheppard replied.

"It was about the impending siege" he began. "I could see everything and hear everything and yet I was powerless to do anything. I was rooted to the spot, yet I desperately wanted to move, to do something to help"

"Go on" he urged gently.

"An orange glow was cast over the city. It was burning. I could hear the beam from the Darts and the screams of people. I could hear Elizabeth trying to begin evacuations but the Stargate would not lock on to the address you were trying. Then I heard you" Loros said.

"Me?"

"Yes"

"What did I say?"

"You suggested activating the self-destruct mechanism. I heard typing on the laptops for a moment and then a white light engulfed me. I could feel searing heat and I screamed, before waking up" he said and once more he looked out over the city, as though he were it's guardian angel. "It is a fear I have had for a while, since the first news of the ships heading here" he added.

"It won't happen" John said resolutely, taking his hand on the railing.

"It may not, but it is a constant fear that I have held" Loros said, grateful for the comfort.

"Ever since the first siege?" he asked and the other nodded. "What was it like?" he asked.

"It was tiring. We worked non-stop through the days, constantly changing who was on the Control Chair just so people could rest. Sometimes people would be in there for hours firing drones or trying to command automated systems to create more"

"Did you?"

"Yes. I spent two hours firing drones and a further four replacing as many as I could. Whilst it may not seem it, for some it is tiring to focus that much mental energy into replacing weapons and controlling them over long distances. I was younger and thus was my gene wasn't as advanced as many of the other Lanteans" Loros said.

"I thought your people could handle it?" John asked, confused.

"We have been technologically advanced, John. However, we were also still human" he said with a rueful smile. "However, ten thousand years of stasis has allowed me to develop and I will be damned if I am going to let this city fall" he said passionately.

With a grin, the two of them sat down, backs to the railing and talked. John would talk about his life before Pegasus and Loros would describe his life before the war and some of the planets he had been to in his life. Fatigue soon caught up with them however and they fell asleep on the balcony. Elizabeth peaked through the open door and spotted the two of them lying there and with a smile she made her way back in, finding a blanket and some pillows and with help from some of the technicians, they had managed to make them more comfortable, though they slept through it all. No nightmares troubled either of them that beautiful, clear night and unconsciously, Loros snuggled closer into John.

"I'd best make sure that door is locked until they wake up" Elizabeth said.

As though hearing her, the city sealed the door and a lock could be heard. She also noticed the windows had gone considerably darker, so much so that, had she not known they were out there, no one could see. She smiled and silently thanked the city, before closing her computer down and turning for a few hours of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: On-Going Preparations

Disclaimer: In all honesty I think they really put these on here to remind us of what we tragically don't own. Series is not mine, OC is however.

**Rate and Review :)**

Hazel eyes opened slowly to find it a little bit too bright with a nice breeze, but he didn't remember even opening a window. He could feel a gentle, warm hand on his chest and a head resting comfortably on his shoulders. Upon turning, he could see Loros, his face peaceful and a small smile once more on his face and it made him smile in return.

"Ahh screw it" he said, and gently shifted his arms without waking the other, wrapping them around him.

He couldn't care less about DADT at the moment. He had the Lantean that had captured his attention in his arms, and he couldn't be happier. Loros stirred and looked up at him with sheepish smile that he had returned.

"Morning" the Major said, voice still rough with sleep.

"Good morning, John" he said, a light blush dusting his cheek.

"How did you sleep?" John asked, amused at the reaction he had received from the Lantean.

"It was peaceful. I have never felt as relaxed as I do now" he said, giving off a small yawn. The two of them remained like that for a few minutes in a comfortable silence before Loros noted that the balcony windows had been darkened.

"You just notice it?" Sheppard asked.

"Did the city do that at your request?" Loros asked.

"Nope"

"How odd" the Lantean said. "Well, despite the fact that I am content to remain here in peace, I regret to say that we have work to do" the Captain said and he could hear Sheppard grumble, before leaving him go.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Well it is never an uneventful day in this galaxy" the other said brightly.

"Understatement. Hey" he said, grabbing his arm. "The next time you can't sleep or you're having those nightmares, come to my quarters" John said but the Lantean shook his head.

"I would hate to disturb you, John" he said earnestly.

"Better you have someone to talk to then not sleep at all" he argued.

"Forgive me, but you do not seem like the person who is good at handling emotions" he said, amused.

"I think I can manage" he said in mock-hurt. "Just promise me you won't suffer. At the very least, seek out Teyla to talk to, she'll be more than happy to listen" Sheppard said and the other gave a small smile and a nod.

"Very well. I shall seek you out, only if you do the same for me" Loros said and Sheppard nodded.

"You got a deal"

They both got up and walked to the door which led to the balcony, a lock clicking before sliding open and the two walked in, thankful that only Elizabeth was in the Control Room. She turned to regard the two with a smile and she was holding two mugs.

"Thought you two could use some" she said and Sheppard looked at the Lantean.

"You drink coffee?"

"Actually it is tea. Sometimes I persuade either Teyla or Elizabeth to enjoy a small break" he said and he accepted a mug gratefully. "I find coffee to be... not to my tastes, to put it politely" he said, sipping on the piping hot drink.

"Anything other miracles I need to know about?"

"You consider my drinking tea a miracle?"

"No, I consider you getting Elizabeth to take a small break a miracle" he said with a small smile which turned into a grin when Elizabeth, in an uncharacteristic show of childishness, stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hence why I said persuasion" he said, turning to smile at her.

"So how was your cuddle session?" she retorted to the two and the Lantean looked down at his mug with an embarrassed smile and red cheeks whilst Sheppard merely scratched his neck.

"You saw that?" he asked in apprehension.

"Don't worry, I may be under Earth law, but so far as I'm concerned, who you spend your time with is up to you. Don't let a rule bother you, John" she advised in a motherly tone, although it held a hint of knowing. "And I will want to speak to you soon" she said and he gave a nod.

"If I may, what rule?" Loros asked, head tilted.

"It's an Earth rule" John said.

"It basically states that a member of the military is not allowed to have romantic relations with a member of the same sex. In fact it's illegal" Elizabeth said and Loros looked a little shocked. "Which is why I'm keeping it under wraps, plus I think it's cute" she said and he blushed again.

"Not that myself and John are in love, but it was just a hug. Why would that be an issue to them?" he asked.

"It's how people would interpret it. That is why I was going to as Chuck to lock the door when the city did it for me. It also darkened the windows to preserve your privacy" she said and he smiled gratefully.

"Not that I want to avoid this whole thing, but how are we on repairs?" John asked.

"Well judging by the fact I had to hunt around for coffee due to the scientists working on the Helios drinking so much, I'd say we're almost ready to go" she said, before looking at what they were wearing with a grin. "I recommend getting changed before we have this talk. We'll speak in my office" she said and they quickly polished off their drinks before running to the nearest transporter and heading back to their quarters.

(Half an Hour Later)

The two of them were sat in her office, dressed in proper uniform, the Lantean forsaking the jacket however. A screen was set up with the three ships still been tracked, a harrowing reminder of what is coming to them.

"We need to think about a strategy" Elizabeth started.

"It's going to be difficult with a lack of people. Have you contacted Earth yet?" John asked.

"I'm waiting on Rodney to finish setting up the data burst" she explained.

"If I may, but even if we can reach Earth, they have not got a ZPM of their own. We will be without any reinforcements" Loros said.

"True, however, we can ask that they send the Prometheus to help us. Although I am kind of dreading that conversation. However, we're starting to digress. What to you recommend for your ship?" she asked and he thought for a moment.

"I recommend engaging them when they are at the very least two days away from the planet. Despite the fact that they would be occupied if we engaged them in orbit around the planet they can still send Darts and we want as much shield strength as we can possibly get" Loros said and she gave a small nod just as Sheppard did.

"What about the city's drone supply?" the Major asked.

"We found only a few dozen. We've managed to find an automated system for creating them, however it needs a lot of mental energy to create them" Elizabeth explained.

"Not to mention a lot of power" John said but Loros shook his head.

"It takes only mental energy to make a drone. My ten thousand years in stasis haven't stopped my gene advancement. I controlled that ship with considerable ease when compared to what I had done during our first siege" he said and she looked concerned.

"Still we need you in fighting form if the effects last a long time"

"I should be fine. If I sit in the Control Chair for two days I can have the supply fresh. I will do also do the same for the Helios" he said and John looked at him as Elizabeth did, in concern.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"We need every resource we can to win this battle"

"And not to sound insensitive, but you're a resource, a valuable one at that"

"You have such poetic terms John Sheppard" he said and the others couldn't help the grin.

"What he meant was that you're an Ancient and one of the most competent user of any of the tech here and we may need you when the time comes" Elizabeth said and he gave a nod in understanding but she could see resolution in his eyes. "You still won't back down?" she asked and he nodded.

"John is more than capable of using the weapons platform" he replied simply.

"But I have no experience with drones other than the Jumpers. I can't see my targets" John gave a small protest.

"To put it simply. Just think 'Hive Ship' and 'Cruiser'" he said.

"Did you really just dumb that down?" he asked.

"I prefer the term simplifying. Sounds far less insulting" he replied with a grin and Sheppard gave a mock glare at the two. "It will be fine. You may not have to worry about the fleet anyway. If all goes well the fleet will not make it to Atlantis" he said with a small smile.

"It doesn't always go well" Sheppard said.

"I know. I have an idea on how to get us more time" Loros said.

"Aside from what we have?" she asked.

"It involves the Helios. Even our oldest ships had shield technology and whilst the ships are no longer contained in the database, the data on the shields is. It was a little venture that I did whilst I was looking for information on the outpost" Loros said.

"Okay, go on" Elizabeth said, interest piqued.

"It involves modifying the shields. The energy frequency of the Wraith weapons is automatically logged into the ships system for research. My idea consists of matching the shields to this frequency to deflect their weapons with ease" he said and Elizabeth raised a brow.

"And you're oldest ships could do that?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you use it during the War?" Sheppard asked.

"You know as well as I do the overconfidence of my people" Loros reminded with a frown and John decided that he never wanted to see it again. "It is to my understanding that your Earth vessel has some Asgard technology. Does that include hyperdrives?" he asked.

"Yes, but we don't know how long it takes for them to get to another galaxy. It's never been used for anything more than interstellar travel" she said and he nodded.

"Could we find out?" John asked.

"We could, however even if we can find out, the Prometheus is still serving the Milky Way and keeping it safe from any threats" Elizabeth said and they both looked grave.

"It is not a pressing issue. We have a viable defense so far"

"For now, but we can't rely on you too much or we'll end up tiring you out if the Wraith continue to try and attack us" Elizabeth said. "Well, let's get to work" she said and they all got up. They had two weeks before they arrived and they needed every second of that time.

(Two Days Later, Chair Room)

Sheppard watched as Loros' fingers continued to tap the gel in the arms of the chair, the black circles around his eyes giving indication that he was tired. Rodney was off to one side, monitoring the amount of drones they now had.

"He's filled all of the holding bays" Rodney announced.

"Good" Sheppard said.

The Chair lurched forward and powered down as Loros opened his tired gray eyes, looking to Rodney for confirmation. The physicist gave a nod and he smiled in relief before spotting John of to the side. Standing up, his legs starting to shake as they struggled to hold him up and Sheppard wrapped one of the Lanteans arms around his shoulders and he wrapped one of his own around his waist.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" he said, helping him to walk.

"Thank you, John" he said tiredly.

"Don't mention it" the Major replied.

They made it to a transporter, but instead of heading for the transporter which corresponded with the one closest to Loros' quarters, they headed for Sheppard's, passing Carson on the way who looked at him in concern.

"Is he alright?" the Scot asked.

"I'm taking him back to mine so he can get some rest" John said and Carson moved to help.

They made it to his quarters, John leaving him for a moment to peel back the quilt. They both lowered him gently into the bed and pulled the blankets up, the Lantean falling asleep in an instant.

"Why is he so tired?" Carson asked.

"He volunteered to put himself in the Control Chair to start replacing the drone supply" John said.

"How long was he in there for?" he asked.

"Two days flat" John said.

"Two days?! I don't care if he's Lantean, I'd rather him be healthy" Carson said and John put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"He did it for us. Atlantis was able to keep him alive, somehow transferring basic nutrients to him so that he would stay alive. Just don't give him a lecture, doc. I'll stay here and watch him" he said and Carson was about to speak again. "And I will radio you if something happens" he said.

"Be sure that you do, Major" the Scot said, walking out of the room.

The door closed and the lights dimmed. John managed to drag one of the white leather chairs he had in his quarters next to his bedside and he sat, grabbing his 'War and Peace', which he began reading, only stopping to make sure Loros' was still sleeping. His door chimed then and he got up to answer, finding Teyla at his door.

"Teyla, come in" he said, gesturing inside.

"How is he?" she asked, sitting on the bedside, not stirring the Lantean.

"He's pretty damned tired. Fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow" John said.

"And he intends to do this again for his ship?" she asked and he nodded which brought about her own concern. "He should not be doing this to himself. Even if it is for our own benefit" the Athosian said and he nodded in agreement.

"I know. But he wants to make a difference" he said.

"And there is nothing that we can say to dissuade him" she added on to his sentiment.

"He's more stubborn than the other Ancients. Where they were willing to retreat, he's willing to keep on going" John said and Teyla turned to him with a knowing look. "What?"

"You have some form of affection for him" she stated.

"How'd you guess?" he asked.

"There are many things that I have noticed" she said.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Yesterday, on board the Helios. You seemed to transfixed by that serene look on his face, so much so that you did not hear Rodney or myself. Now you bring him back here to rest and show considerable concern for him" she said and he looked guilty.

"No one else but you and Elizabeth must know about this" he said.

"Elizabeth already knows?" she asked.

"She saw us on the Control Tower balcony and managed to make us more comfortable with some of the technicians. She also managed to urge the city to lock the balcony door and darken the windows so no one could see us. Needless to say we had a cuddling session" he said and she smiled.

"I am truly happy for you, John" she said and he looked relieved.

"Thanks" was the reply.

They sat, making quiet conversation. Teyla left only once to get them both some food and have some reserved for when the Lantean awoke, however they both found him asleep for a lot longer than they imagined.

"I must take my leave, John. Please radio me if he awakens?" she asked and he gave a nod.

"Good night, Teyla" he said with a small smile.

"Good night, John" she replied.

He soon found himself drifting off where he sat, though he willed himself awake, wanting to make sure that nothing happened to him whilst he slept. Never had he been so protective before for anyone in his life.

"It would seem that our positions have changed" he could hear a sleepy voice say.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up" John said.

"In truth, I probably could have slept longer, however, I have evicted you from your own bed" he said and he made to get up, but Sheppard stopped him. "This is your room. I believe I have more than enough energy to make it back to my own" he said.

"I'd prefer it if you'd stay here. I'm under strict orders from the doc and Teyla to keep them updated on how you're doing" he said, before getting up and grabbing some nightwear, including some that was brought down for Loros'. "Change into this and then move over" he said. They kept their backs to one another as they changed, before climbing into bed.

"Thank you again, John. You do not have to do this" the Lantean said.

"Trust me, if Carson wants an update, he's getting it" John said.

"Well at least if I have a nightmare, I am already here" the Lantean said and he could hear Sheppard chuckle softly.

"Get some more sleep, Loros" he said softly.

John was barely conscious when he felt a hand come up to rest on his chest and he smiled, doing as he had done this morning and wrapping his arms around Loros. He took a risk and placed a soft kiss to his head, before closing his eyes, unaware of the small smile that was on the Lanteans face.

(Following Morning, Helios)

The Chair lurched forward and Loros looked to Rodney who gave only a simple nod, much to his relief and once more he found Sheppard standing there. This time, he didn't look or feel tired and for that he was thankful, lest he be chastised again by John.

"How many?" Sheppard asked.

"Five hundred in both bays" Rodney reported and the Major nodded.

"It's all starting to come together" he said with a small smile. "We may have a shot at winning this" he also added and Loros gave small smile at the Major's enthusiasm. "What's next?" he asked and Rodney turned to him.

"Well us smart types, and by us I mean me, are going to finish dealing with that power transfer issue"

"It's still not been solved?" John asked.

"Yes well the genius that installed the guns had done it all wrong so we are busy trying to create a sort of bypass so we can avoid having to take them out and reinstall them. We would do that if we had time but, there we are" Rodney said before heading off.

"How does someone install these wrong?" Sheppard asked.

"When it came to building the ships of the Home Guard those who built them were used to the 'normal' model" he said, using air quotes on 'normal', much to the Majors surprise. "That and pulse guns have not been used for many years in our ships so applying them to the newer vessels is understandably a lot more difficult. It was a miracle that they had even worked in the first place" he said, looking around.

"So why do it?"

"Pardon?"

"Why install weapons that would be difficult to apply?"

"We needed powerful ships to defend the Lantean system. And our drones were only finite, even if we could make them using automated systems" Loros explained.

"Speaking of drones, how do you make them with just mental energy?" he asked.

"There was a lot of material loaded into the city to create them. An entire pier is dedicated to storage of material and it seems that we have plenty of material to make many more" he said and John grinned.

"Awesome" he said simply.

"Quite. Well that is it. All defenses are more or less ready to go" Loros said.

"Nervous?"

"A little bit" he admitted. "However I am still rather confident that we can defeat them or at the very least, delay them. Did Elizabeth make contact with Earth?" he asked and John gave a small nod.

"Yeah, they said that they were working on getting the Daedalus, our newest ship, ready to assist us in this battle as well as locate a ZPM to get them here quicker" he said and Loros smiled, looking quite optimistic.

"That is good news" he said.

"That's only if they can get it operational"

"From what you tell me, you're people have made significant advancements. I have faith in them" he said and John smiled. "Now, if you will please excuse me, I have to recalibrate the shields to the Wraith weapon frequency" Loros said.

John smiled and left the Lantean to work, his hopes now high for the future battle approaching. It was needless to say that Loros' optimism was rubbing off on him and he was receiving weird looks from Rodney for quite a while as well as questions from Teyla, although she knew that Loros had something to do with his chipper mood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Two Days Left

Disclaimer: Series not mine, OC is.

**Rate and Review :) Bob's interrogation is been handled off screen by Ford in this in order for my plot to work, so you can imagine the events in your head if you so please.**

"Not only has Teyla been able to ascertain that the Wraith are more interested in Earth than Atlantis, which is ... you know, terrifying, she realized that the hive ships will go right past the only surviving Lagrangian Point satellite" Rodney explained to the packed Conference Room.

"The last of what we assume were dozens of defense satellites destroyed during the Ancients' last stand with the Wraith" Zelenka chipped in.

"Yes, yes, yes, the point is, we think we can use it to our advantage" Rodney said.

"I thought you said it was dead?" John asked, confused.

"It is, but we think we've learned enough about it to bring it back" the physicist explained.

"If we are right about what is wrong with it" Zelenka pointed out.

"Yes, of course if we're right about what's wrong with it! But if we're right, and it's just out of power, the Wraith have simply been ignoring it" Rodney explained.

"Our preliminary estimates indicate a single naqahdah generator would be enough to bring it back online" Zelenka said.

"Why couldn't we use the generators to get the weapons systems of Atlantis working?" Ford asked.

"The weapons of this city were designed to be powered using our own power sources. At the very least, we could have powered the Control Chair for no more than a few minutes. The satellite, however, was not" Loros piped up from where he sat.

"And you think it's powerful enough to take out a Hive Ship?" John asked.

"According to the Ancient database, it should be able to take out all three when fully charged. Keep in mind that the Ancient technology was far superior, they only lost the war because they were vastly outnumbered" Rodney explained.

"Well we're vastly outnumbered!" John pointed out.

"However we have the weapons to fight them" Loros reassured them.

"Plus they don't see the satellite as threat" Radek added on to him.

"In military parlance, surprise ... is an element on our side" Rodney said.

"What do you need?" Elizabeth asked, having listened to the whole thing in silence and made all of her decisions.

"The satellite's fifteen hours away by Puddle Jumper. I recommend that we put together a small crew say myself, Grodin and a pilot" Rodney said.

"And in the event that they are unable to get the weapon working, I already have the Helios ready to render assistance. We will arrive an hour before they do so we can move out of sensors range" he said and Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll go" Sheppard said.

"No, Miller can handle it. I want you on the Helios with Loros to get an idea of what we're facing"

"The hive ships will be in range of the satellite in forty-nine hours. We're gonna need every last second of that time" Rodney said.

"Questions?" Elizabeth asked and there were none. "OK, let's get on it" she said and everyone began to file out of the room with Elizabeth standing and looking at Rodney. "Well, Rodney, I don't mean to put any undue pressure, but at this moment, that satellite is one of the few things standing between the Wraith and Atlantis" she said and she too left.

"No undue pressure" Sheppard said sarcastically.

"You will do fine, Rodney" Loros reassured and followed the Major out.

"John, Loros, can I speak to you?" Elizabeth said and they both turned and walked into her office. "We need to go over a list of Alpha Sites in the unlikely event our defenses fail" she said and they both raised a brow.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"We do have the outpost. Why the sudden concern?" the Lantean asked.

"I just want to be prepared. You'll be going over the database with me and Sgt. Bates" Elizabeth said and they grimaced a little. "It's just precautionary" she said and they nodded, before leaving the room with her in tow.

(Later)

"M85-393?" Bates suggested.

"No. We've only been there at night and it gets ridiculously hot during the day, so no, not really an option" Sheppard said and Loros had to agree. A colony had been established there for a few days to see if it were viable. Needless to say, sunburn became a common condition.

"M5I-423?" Elizabeth suggested.

"It is too close to Lantea. The Wraith will detect the active Stargate" Loros said, shaking his head.

"How about M4H-212?" Sheppard tried.

"No, crawling with Genii spies" Bates said.

"You know that for a fact, Sergeant, or is your spidey sense just tingling?" Sheppard asked, amused.

"It's a fact, sir" Bates replied with a smile.

"Here we go: M1M-316. Stackhouse reported lush surroundings, and as far as his team could tell, it seemed uninhabited" Elizabeth said and Sheppard gave a nod.

"I'll get my team to check it out" Sheppard said.

"If I may, John, Elizabeth, I would like to accompany the team" Loros said.

"Are you sure?" Sheppard asked.

"He's had basic training, sir. He knows how to use a gun and you are down one man with Dr. McKay off base" Bates said and John thought it over before nodding.

"Okay" he said and Loros smiled.

(M1M-316)

The planet was as lush as Stackhouse had reported with plenty of trees, a decent climate and a clean source of water. All in all, if the outpost is discovered, the planet would make a good home if all else had failed.

"Did this planet have anything on it?" Sheppard asked the Lantean.

"Maybe a civilization at one time. It was never colonized by my people" he said, trying to remember.

They continued to walk before spotting what looked like a large hole in the ground and they ran to it, finding a footprint like that of a birds, only much larger and no doubt bearing sharp claws based on the gouges.

"What could have caused that?" Loros asked.

"Stackhouse didn't encounter one, that's for sure" Sheppard said.

"Whatever made this is probably aggressive" Teyla said and the others nodded, grip tightening on their weapons for reassurance. Suddenly a large roar could be heard and it was quite close to them and they swung their weapons in it's direction.

"We're about to find out" Sheppard said.

A large reptilian creature, quite large and stood on it's hind legs, looking a lot like the dinosaurs that the Lantean had learned about whilst reading the scientists books burst through the trees. They looked at one another before running back to the Stargate, relying on the foliage to delay it whilst Loros hastily hit the DHD.

"Send your code!" Sheppard yelled to Ford as the he and Teyla fired at the creature, scaring it off for the time being. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard, lower the shield" he said and as soon as they had confirmation they booked it through the Gate, firing their guns as they did. Back on Atlantis, the Gate shut down and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you she was a liability, sir! Now I'm not gonna let your personal feelings endanger this facility any longer!" Bates was ranting and Loros stepped in front of Teyla to stop her from moving too close.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Look, I'm not accusing you of doing it intentionally, but the Wraith must be getting information from you!" he said and the Lantean raised a brow.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, Sergeant" he said calmly.

"Yeah, what the hell are you talking about? We ran into a... uh... what the hell was that?" John asked.

"Looked an awful lot like a T-Rex, sir" Aiden answered.

"Yeah, a T-Rex! It wasn't even a Wraith! So why don't you check those accusations?" Sheppard asked.

"I take it you don't recommend it as an Alpha Site, Major?" Elizabeth said.

"Wouldn't be my first choice" he responded.

(Loros' Quarters)

His motion sensor beeped to let him know that someone was outside of his door and he put the tablet he was using down on the bed and got up with grace. He answered to see a more stressed Sheppard and he wasted no time in letting him in.

"John, is all well?" he asked in concern.

"Teyla just hit Bates" he answered.

"For what reason?" the Lantean asked, sounding quite shocked.

"Apparently he accused her of serving the Wraith" he said and Loros nodded in understanding. "You think she was right to do it?" he asked and he gave a frank nod, shocking the ranking military officer into silence.

"From what you have told me, it is a surprise that she did not do it sooner. In my opinion, which I know is different to yours, she was right to, considering the fact that he has accused her and her people of helping the Wraith many times" he said calmly and Sheppard seemed to digest it. "I will not ask you to try and see it from her perspective because she is unique in that she has Wraith DNA. The insult will hit her harder" he said and Sheppard seemed to deflate.

"I never thought of it that way" Sheppard said.

"You were following protocol and were obviously not it possession of all of the facts"

"I knew all the facts"

"Then you were unaware of the impact of the insult. Do not dwell on it, John. It is a simple matter that will resolve in due time and all will be well" Loros said, sitting back down on his bed.

"You sure?"

"Disagreements happen, John and more often than not they are always solved"

"Ten-thousand years in stasis have made you very deep" John said and Loros gave a small chuckle.

"My mind has aged and it has given me plenty of time to reflect on everything" he did say and John smiled. "We have at least three hours before we are required to go to the satellite" Loros said, looking at his military issue watch.

"Let's hope they get that weapon online"

"They will be fine. I did request that at least two automated repair drones be taken with them. I figured out how to program them to repair any systems damage" Loros reassured and Sheppard nodded.

"Plus it's Rodney. He does well under pressure of death by aliens" John said.

"I would think that anyone would" he retorted.

"You're becoming more of a smart-ass every day" Sheppard said with a mock-glare.

"I have lived among you for a few weeks. It should not be a surprise that I am picking up on some of your traits including sarcasm. I do, however, refuse to learn the profanities" he said and Sheppard gave an inward sigh. It was clear that Loros was still rather innocent despite his age.

"I don't blame you" Sheppard said.

"Major Sheppard. We have a situation in Generator Station One" a marine said over the tannoy.

The two of them got up and jogged out of the room to the nearest transporter and hit the one that was closest to the station. A marine met them halfway, a grim look on his face which had the other two concerned.

"What's the problem?" Sheppard asked.

"It's Bates, sir"

"What about him?"

"He's been attacked" the other reported and they followed him to find a battered and unconscious Bates on the floor.

"Get a medical team down here" John said into his radio. "Let Weir know what's happened

(Later, Elizabeth's Office)

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked just as the Lantean got off of his radio.

"He is fine. Carson has put him into a medically induced coma until the subdural haematoma is healed, however we will not be able to find out what has happened from him anytime soon" Loros reported and she sighed.

"John did say that Teyla and Bates were fighting?" she asked.

"Yes. However I do not believe Teyla would do such a thing. She knows that your people are able to accurately trace those that are responsible and she would never willingly attack one of your people to the point of death" Loros said and she nodded.

"Still, protocol states that we need all of the facts" Elizabeth said.

"That is understandable" he said with a small nod.

"There is still a chance that she could've been under the influence of the Wraith" she suggested.

"If that is the case, then surely they would know all of our defensive strategies and will have sent for more ships to compensate" Loros suggested. "However it is our only real theory that could have any possible links" he conceded.

"Exactly. You're clear to go" Elizabeth said and he nodded.

(Two Hours Later, Helios)

Loros and the crew that had been selected for the Helios walked into the Bridge and he sat on the chair, all systems and lights coming on in an instant. Sheppard stood to the side whilst Loros closed his eyes and focused on starting up.

"This is Weir, how long will it take?" she asked over his radio and John tapped it for him.

"We should arrive just before the Wraith fleet" the Lantean reported.

"Okay. Good luck, Helios" she said.

The ship rose from the landing pad it was on and soared into the sky as some of the city's occupants watched from the Control Tower. Once they were in space, the Lantean wasted no time in opening up a hyperspace window and jumping in.

"What if the Wraith open fire?" John asked anxiously.

"The shields have been properly calibrated to absorb all of their weapons, we will be fine" Loros reassured, opening his eyes to look at John. "Trust me" he added.

"I trust you" John said and he smiled.

His fingers continued to work on the control pads and he shut his eyes once more as information began to flow through his mind. The crew continued to work, constantly gathering data on the ship as they did for future reference and also to learn more about the technology.

An hour later they dropped out of hyperspace and Loros activated his communications, hoping that at least one member of the three man crew was on board the Puddle Jumper.

"This is the Helios. Rodney, come in" the Lantean said.

"Jumper 1 hear" they heard Rodney say and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is the weapon operational?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes it is. We're waiting for the Hives to get here before we power up at the last minute. You better be out of sensor range" Rodney said.

"We already are, McKay" John said.

Three hyperspace windows opened and the Hives with their nine escorts dropped out and began to fly towards the satellite, intent on passing it without any interruption. They switched off their comms but made sure they could hear what Rodney was saying.

"That's the fleet?" John asked.

"It would appear so" Loros replied simply.

"And this ship can take them on?"

"This ship can do considerable damage to a multitude of Hives at once providing the Captain is able to keep his mind on the target and firing the weapons" Loros explained and Sheppard merely nodded. He walked up to the front of the window and watched with anticipation.

"Doctor Weir, it's McKay. Satellite is armed and ready. It should fire within the next minute or so. Keep your fingers crossed" Rodney said.

"Fingers crossed" they heard her say.

A minute later, a green beam shoots out of the weapon and carves it's way through the Hive Ship, soon cutting it in half. A few seconds pass and both halves of the ship explode in a bright fireball and the crew on board the ship cheer.

"We have a kill!" Rodney said, clearly elated.

"We copy that Rodney" Elizabeth says in delight.

"One down, two to go" Rodney said.

The ships continue to head towards the satellite and Loros frowns as he receives data from the sensors and John notices. He looks at him and urges him to explain what is going on and Loros looks grim all of a sudden.

"Dr. McKay, the weapon is no longer operational" he said and he begins to urge the ship forward.

"What?! That circuit should be fine!" Rodney exclaimed.

"It has overloaded. We are moving into position now" he said and the other crew members looked at him for a moment.

The Helios arrives at the satellite and blocks the Wraith weapons before they hit the satellite, it's yellow energy shields holding easily under the bombardment. The pulse guns activate and begin to fire shot after shot at the fleet.

"Dr. McKay, I recommend repairing that circuit" Loros said.

"Moving in" Rodney said.

A salvo of drones is fired from the Helios which zoom towards the three Cruisers that were assigned with protecting the first Hive. The crew watch in amazement as the squid-like weapons weave in and out of the organic hull, causing multiple explosions before the vessels erupt in fiery explosions.

"How long do you need McKay?" John asked.

"A couple of minutes" he replied.

"We have Darts approaching" one of the scientists said to him.

The small fighters begin to fire on the shield, adding a little bit of stress, two panels sparking out in the Bridge, much to the Major's concern. A second salvo of drones heads toward the second Hive but each on is intercepted by the Darts.

"They're beginning to clue in on our tactics" John said.

"We're done!" McKay said.

"Excellent. Get Grodin and let's go" Sheppard said.

"Dr. McKay, bay one is open for use" Loros advised. More panels spark out then and the Lanteans own frown deepens and Sheppard looks concerned. A warning alarm sounds out as the shields are put under more strain.

"What's going on, I thought the shields could hold?" Sheppard called to him.

"It would seem that the calibration is failing. The Wraith are adapting their weapons and have changed the frequency" Loros reported.

"We're on board" McKay said.

"This fight is done" Sheppard told him.

The Helios turns around and heads away from the remaining fleet, jumping into hyperspace. The two Hives and the remaining Cruisers open fire on the satellite, obliterating it in an explosion, though there were no deaths on the humans side.

(Atlantis)

Loros is walking through the corridors in the Control Tower with Elizabeth and John in tow, a tablet in his hand. His face is as grim as his voice and it would appear that both commanders were grim as well at his news.

"Now that they know we possess one of our warships, they will likely send reinforcements" he said.

"And the Helios has sustained minor damage" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Yes. However it is the shields that are my main concern. The frequencies that we have in place are not close enough to match the weapons on board any of their ships which means that the next engagement could likely end in disaster unless me and Rodney can come up with a solution" Loros reported.

"What about Atlantis' shield?" John asked.

"City shields are impenetrable so long as we can keep powering it" Loros reported.

"And with one ZPM we can't do that"

"No we can not. Luckily we still hold the advantage of been able to contact Earth. Which reminds me, why were we looking for Alpha Sites?" Loros asked.

"If the shield is breached we can't risk any Wraith getting through to Earth if they beam down"

"I see. I must take my leave. Myself and Rodney are taking some off your people to repair the systems and also work on a solution to our shield problems. The Wraith ships are likely to wait before coming here" Loros said and they nodded.

(That Evening)

Loros was awake that night, sat on his bed and working on a tablet when his motion sensor went off. He answered to find a tired looking John in his nightwear and he looked at the time, finding it to be almost midnight.

"John, come in" he said kindly. "Nightmare?" he asked.

"No, just needed company" he said and Loros nodded.

"Will you be going back to your quarters tonight?" he asked and John shook his head.

"Nah. Even with a transporter, my quarters are several floors down and I just don't have the energy" he said, sitting down on the Lanteans bed with an audible sigh. Loros put the tablet down and sat beside him.

"There is something bothering you" he stated.

"It was the Wraith that had attacked Bates. We don't know what he's sent back to his fellow Wraith" he said and Loros nodded in understanding.

"I see. We are safe, John. We will be able to fight and we will continue to fight. Not only for this city but for this galaxy" he said and John smiled at him. A real genuine smile and Loros felt his heart skip a beat.

"I know we will" John said.

"Good"

Loros stood and shut the tablet down, placing it in the center of the circular table before heading into his bathroom to get changed into his nightwear. He came out and peeled the blankets back whilst John stared at the bed.

"This is big" he said.

"Been a captain had it's perks" Loros said with a grin.

They both climbed into the bed and assumed their usual position, with Loros' head laying on his head and John's arms wrapped tightly around him. John then placed a kiss on the Lanteans head and he in turn placed one on the Major's clothed chest. They then fell asleep in peace, safe in the knowledge that they could still fight to survive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Siege

Disclaimer: Series is mi- oh wait :( OC is mine however.

**Rate and Review :) **

"It won't work!"

"It is the only viable solution that we have, Rodney. If it does not work then we should be able to put the shields back into their default frequencies. We have to try at the very least and we have a just under four hours before the Wraith arrive"

"Don't you think I don't know that? Obviously that didn't work the last time!"

"And I suppose you have a better solution?!"

The bite in the Lanteans voice was enough to make both Elizabeth and John recoil in shock and even Rodney was rendered speechless. It seems that even the immutable patience of the Ancients will be worn down by Rodney.

"Loros?" John called out in concern.

"Yes, John? Elizabeth" he said after a small sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes" Loros said at the exact same time as Rodney said 'no' and she turned to Loros for his explanation with a nod. "I am recommending that we have the shields on a rotating frequency. They will still work only the closer the frequency, the more of the energy is absorbed"

"However the further away the frequency the more damage we take"

"Yes, but it will allow us to isolate the range in which the required frequency is. At which point we can activate the shields at that frequency" Loros said, sounding exasperated.

"What about you Rodney?" John asked.

"I haven't got a solution that will work" he said and Elizabeth turned to look back at Loros.

"Are you sure that this is the only viable solution you can think off?"

"I do have an idea as to where the frequency is. It is in the higher range so I have isolated those. All we need to do is wait for automated systems to detect the best possible match and then we recalibrate them to compensate" Loros explained and they nodded.

"Very well. How long do you need?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will need two hours" he said and once more they nodded, much to Rodney's exasperation and they left, Rodney heading to the shield generators.

"Hey" John called before he left.

"Yes, John?"

"Come with me. Give the instructions to someone else, you need a break" he said.

"No, John..."

"You're taking a break. I've never seen you snap at anyone in your time here with us, including McKay so that's an indicator that you're stressed" John said and the other one sighed before noting down the instructions and passing it to a waiting scientist.

"Fine"

(Sheppard's Quarters)

The two of them walked in when the fatigue and stress seem to become too much for the Lantean and he soon collapsed on the bed with a very large sigh. Sheppard used his gene to dim the lights and he sat beside him, rubbing his back slowly.

"You need to take it easy" John said.

"How can I, John? The Wraith are once more preparing to lay siege to the city and the Helios is not at it's complete strength" Loros said, sounding tired.

"You're not a miracle worker. You can't take all of this on" John said.

"We are all fighting here" Teyla said, the door having been opened, making the two jump.

"When will you stop making us jump?" John asked and she offered up a smile before sitting on the other side of the Lantean. "Teyla's right, we're all fighting. We all share the stress" John said and the other sat up, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, John, Teyla" he said.

"It's no problem" John said.

"Loros, Major Sheppard, Dr. Weir, please report to the Control Room immediately"

(Control Room)

Loros and John met Elizabeth by the screen that was connected to the long range sensors and their faces dropped upon seeing that there were three more dots joining the remaining two. Not only that but they had brought their cruiser escorts with them.

"We're screwed" McKay said, breaking the silence.

"Without the Daedalus here to help we'll be hard pressed to fight them" Elizabeth added.

"The chair should be able to take them out right?" John asked and Loros nodded. "In that case, we'll switch. I'll take the Helios and you use the chair" Sheppard suggested and the Lantean gave a small nod in agreement.

"My gene should be able to handle the amount of drones been used at once" he said.

"Very well then. Just in case, I'm going to evacuate all non-essential personnel back to Earth" Elizabeth said.

They headed in different directions, with Loros, McKay and Sheppard heading for the landing pad where the Helios was located and Elizabeth heading into her office to begin making decisions on who stays and who goes.

(Helios)

More scientists were pulled away from their projects to get the Ancient vessel back to it's former glory, and it was coming along a lot quicker. They had managed to bolster the ships shields without the use of their frequencies, and also managed to successfully reinstall the pulse guns in the manner that they are supposed to be in.

"Helios, how goes it on your end?" Elizabeth asks.

"We've got full shield functionality and the pulse guns are in full working order" Loros reported.

"Getting this done in a few hours was a miracle" Rodney chips in.

"How will it do?" Elizabeth asked.

"It should be able to hold out against the Hives, maybe even destroy them" Loros said. "Have the Hives made any recent movement?" he asked.

"They're on full approach for the planet. They should be here within a few hours"

"In that case, we'd better get ready" John said.

Loros left the ship to head for the Chair Room with McKay, who decided to record data on the chairs use whilst Sheppard decided to take the ship out. He was going to place it out of sensor range to allow the Hives to get comfortable before he jumped to position to fire on them.

Loros sat down on the chair, which lit up and reclined as soon as it sensed the strong presence of his gene and information began to flow freely through his mind. He activated the shields from there and he soon found himself waiting.

(Space, not far from Lantea)

The Helios was positioned a fair distance away from the planet, just out of the Wraith sensor range, but they were still close enough that they could see the fleet when it eventually dropped out of hyperspace. John was sat on the commanders chair whilst the other ten worked on different consoles.

"Loros, can you hear me?" John asked.

"Yes I can, John. Are you in position?" he asked, eyes closed, but a smile on his face.

"We're out of their sensor range. They haven't arrived yet" John reported.

"They will get here soon enough. Just remember what I told you, if you merely think about what ship you want destroyed then the drones will do their best to get there" Loros reminded and the other gave a simple acknowledgment. "And John?" he paused. "Good luck" he added.

"You too" John said warmly.

John looked out of the large windows of the Bridge, seeing only the vastness of space and the planet that they have come to call home in the short year that they had lived there. Suddenly a hyperspace window opened and the first Hive and three Cruisers dropped, followed by another, until the whole fleet was present.

"They're here" he said simply.

"I know. The city can sense them scanning for you" Loros said.

It was a tense few minutes that passed with the Wraith just remaining where they were, before the ships began to get into a formation around the planet. The five Hives were positioned in a semi-circle, three cruisers filling in each gap.

In the Control Room, the few that remained were tense. Elizabeth was on the balcony with the others, looking into the night sky. It was quiet, many of the towers were dark, the only real light coming from the gentle light blue glow of the city shield surrounding them. Suddenly an alarm went off and blue energy bolts began to rain down on the shield, casting the city in an orange glow that would have looked beautiful if the circumstances weren't as grim as this. Elizabeth reached up and tapped her radio, her gaze not taken off of the shield.

"Firing might be a good idea" she said.

They all looked down to see one of the three weapon platforms open, many drones heading up into the sky, dodging the occasional shot that almost hit them. They could then hear the tell tale signs of the Darts, no doubt sent to intercept the incoming drones and to add additional weapons fire on the shield.

John watched with amazement as a stream of yellow drones split into four smaller streams, three for the Cruisers and one for the Hive Ship. Four massive fireballs erupted then and there, one fifth of the fleet already defeated, and before long, he decided to help out.

"Jump into position" he ordered.

The Helios came out of hyperspace and began to fire it's pulse guns on the Darts that passed them by and a salvo of drones was released. Despite John's slightly weaker gene, he manages to destroy a second Hive and two of the three escorts, the rest been intercepted by the Darts.

"Two down three to go" Sheppard said.

"Make that two" Loros chipped in.

True to his word, another brilliant stream of yellow came up from the planet and split into five this time round, the fifth stream heading to the remaining Cruiser from Johns destroyed Hive. The third ship and it's escorts are destroyed with relative ease.

On the balcony, the orange glow has dimmed as the amount of weapons fire pounding against the shield has diminished and Elizabeth stands anxiously. She admires the beauty of the drones as a few more are released to mop up a few Darts that had made it to the planet.

One of the Hives and three Cruisers break off their attack on the city and turn their attention towards the Ancient vessel firing on them. They are relentless as the open fire, their shots impacting the newly strengthened shields.

"Shields are holding" one of the scientists said.

"We have a wave of Darts inbound" another reported.

Using his gene, John instructs the guns to fire on the nearest fighter, taking out a great many before they can get too close. One of the Darts is clipped by the weapons fire and crashes into the shield, causing one panel to spark out on the Bridge but the shields stabilize quickly.

Loros takes another deep breath and fires more drones, this time allowing some of them to break off to strike down any darts they come across. However, what he didn't anticipate was a near wall of Darts protecting the target Hive and most of the drones are intercepted, only a few hitting the larger vessel and causing moderate damage.

"They are changing their strategy. It would seem they have made a wall of Darts" Loros said.

"Wall of Darts?" John asked.

He opened his eyes and looked to see that hundreds of Darts have gathered to form a protective barrier around the Hive they were engaging. He grins at the challenge and closes his eyes, moving one step ahead and firing a salvo of drones that are twice as large. Half of them obliterate the Darts with ease and the other half begin to pepper Hive and it's escort with hull breaches, before it erupts in a fiery explosion.

By now, Elizabeth and the remaining Control Room staff had returned to watch the screens, and hope sparkles in her eyes when she sees that two Hives and six Cruisers remain. She then notices a group of smaller dots gathering and then speeding down towards the planet.

"Major Sheppard, Wraith fighters are heading toward the planet" she said.

"What could they be doing?" Loros asked, confused.

"Looks like it's a kamikaze run. They're all the remaining Darts from the destroyed ships, equaling two hundred plus" Sheppard said and Loros furrowed his brow, before he figured out what it was.

"They no longer have a queen to follow" he said and at Sheppard's urging he continued. "Each individual Hive is governed by a single queen. She is the one that can create more Wraith, the one who can even make repairs to the ship. Without them, they have nothing left to fight for. They fear not having a leader" Loros explained.

"Can they do much damage?" Elizabeth asked.

"Their impact velocities will be the equivalent of their weapons so no" he said.

The large group of fighters suddenly rain from the sky into the shield, each one exploding on impact but draining virtually no power from the ZPM.

At the exact same time, Loros and Sheppard launch one massive salvo of drones each, their streams meeting and then combining as one, before branching out to the remaining fleet. Eight large explosions later and the attacking fleet is no more with the remaining Darts been taken out with several drones.

"We did it" Sheppard said quietly.

"We did" was the simple reply.

"Major Sheppard, bring the Helios in to land and meet with me in the Conference Room. Loros, you as well" Elizabeth said, although, oddly enough, it held no joy. The two of them gave a small sigh of relief they did as requested.

(Conference Room)

"More ships?" Sheppard asked in astonishment.

"That's right. We were monitoring their signals and we were able to detect a single transmission that we haven't translated, but we think it has something to do with them" she said and she switched on a screen showing twelve large red dots and they promptly blanched.

"The Helios can't hope to handle that many" Loros said.

"Atlantis can hold them, however, even if we defeat these ships, there will most likely be more. We are in the same position that my people were in ten thousand years ago" Loros pointed out and Elizabeth sighed.

"So what are our options?" she asks.

"Very few" Loros said grimly.

"Even with the assistance of the Daedalus, we can't win against a fleet like that" John said.

"Not to mention they'll beat the Daedalus here. By the time they get here they'll have most likely cut our power levels in half" McKay said. "We can't win this" he added, already losing hope.

"We have two weeks before the Wraith get here. Come up with some sort of a plan" Elizabeth ordered and the others looked at one another as she left the room. What could they do?

(Four Days Later)

Loros was in the Control Room, working on one of the consoles that provided power management to the city. He was also monitoring the sensors that solely focused on the planet from a laptop that rested on a clear spot on the console. He heard a beeping coming from it and he turned to look, finding a single ship, he tapped his headset.

"Elizabeth, could you please come here?" he asked and she came right in.

"What is it?" she asked, looking over his shoulder at his screen.

"I see a single ship, but it's smaller than a Hive" he said and she raised a brow. "It's broadcasting what you know as IFF" he said.

"Atlantis, this is Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Daedalus. I believe you requested our assistance" they breathed a sigh of relief at his voice. "However it would appear that you've dealt with them" he said, no doubt seeing the wreckage.

"Land the Daedalus near the Helios, we'll brief you, but how are you here?" Elizabeth asked.

"We found another ZPM that was ordered for use on the Daedalus exclusively to give us an edge in the fight" Caldwell explained before abruptly cutting the comm link, much to Elizabeth's amazement and slight outrage.

(Back in the Conference Room)

Caldwell was sat at the table, looking at the screen showing the twelve ships been tracked through hyperspace. He then turns to them, shaking his head as he does, making the others a little more concerned.

"Even with your ship, we can't fight these guys off" he says.

"We know. We've spent time refilling our drone supplies to max, but we can't keep relying on Loros to keep the supply at max" just as she said it, the Ancient walked in, looking a little sluggish and tired much to the concern of those gathered in the Conference Room. "Are you sure you should be awake and walking?" she asked and he nodded.

"I am not as tired as last time. The moment I need to, I promise I will rest" he reassured and she gave him an unsure nod.

"I'm getting sick of this!" John pipes up.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth said, astounded by the outburst.

"If we don't send a clear message and continue to sit around, it won't be long before we look like we're going to drop. We have two ships, both of which have powerful technology. The Daedalus with it's own shields, plenty of nukes and an Asgard transporter and then the Helios with plenty of Drones and some of the strongest shields known to man"

"What are you suggesting?" Caldwell asked.

"I'm suggesting that we take the fight to them" John said and Loros perked up a little.

"Whilst we may possess those technological advantages we will surely be overwhelmed. Our shields are finite in strength, the Daedalus' even more so than the Helios" and then his gray eyes lit up with an idea. "Unless I implement some Ancient coding into the shields. With the permission of the Asgard on board, of course" he said and Caldwell nodded.

"How long will it take?"

"One hour"

"Okay" he said and then he tapped his headset. "Hermiod, please beam up Loros to your workstation"

The Ancient stood and the light of the transporter enveloped him, taking him out of the room and face to face with the little alien who regarded him with slightly narrowed eyes. A woman who looked rather nervous gave a small smile.

"You must be Hermiod and Lindsay Novak" he said with a small smile.

"Yes. It is to my understanding that you may be able to assist us?" Hermiod asked and the other nodded.

"I may be able to strengthen your shields with some of my peoples coding in preparation for an ambush on the Wraith fleet" he explained and the Asgard had slight shock in his eyes. "And it is an honour to meet a member of one of the Four Great Races" he said and the other nodded in kind.

They spent the next half hour finding a way to implement the Ancient codes into the Asgard shields, the process hampered because the Ancient could just about understand their language. Eventually he got the gist of it and they began to speed up. Despite Dr. Novak's hiccups and nerves, she did prove helpful in translating for him, for she worked closely with the Asgard she'd likely call her friend.

"That should considerably bolster the shield strength, at least for a little longer"

"What else were you assigned to do?" Lindsay asked rather timidly.

"Colonel Caldwell wanted me to ask you to disable all failsafes with the transporter for use in delivering nuclear weapons into the ships" as soon as he finished Lindsay hiccuped several times in quick succession.

"No, no, no. The Asgard would prefer their technology to not be used as a weapon. Defensive and -hic- transportation of humans only" Lindsay explained and the narrowed eyes of the Asgard were enough to tell him that Hermiod disapproved.

"I will do it" Hermiod said and Lindsay hiccuped once more in shock.

"I thought you would've disapproved" she said.

"I do. However the humans still need to be protected and your weapons are only good for dealing with their smaller craft and their cruisers"

"Thank you, Hermiod. Could you send me back down to Atlantis?" he asked.

(Hours Later)

Loros, after arguing his case with Elizabeth and John over his current tiredness, was on board the Helios. He couldn't believe that he had to pull rank on them, stating that despite the fact he worked for them, the ship was still under his command. Sheppard had been giving him the silent treatment since and chose to board the Daedalus to witness the battle.

"_Dr. Zelenka has transmitted the coordinates" _Caldwell reported and the other nodded.

"Thank you, Colonel. Jumping now"

Both ships jumped into individual hyperspace windows and Loros allowed himself to relax in his seat, clearing all thoughts of John out of his mind. The last thing he needed was to be distracted in the heat of the battle that was to come. However, he flashed back to that moment involuntarily.

(Flashback)

"Absolutely not!" John protested the moment the Lantean suggested that he go in the Helios.

"John, whilst I do appreciate both yours and Elizabeth's concern, this is my fight just as much as it is yours. The Wraith forced my people to leave, killed millions, maybe even billions over the course of ten millennia, a mistake that was caused by us" Loros said.

"It was not your fault! It was out of your hands!"

"And yet our overconfidence and arrogance cost this galaxy dearly"

"You are not going out there. I'll take the ship, you just need to rest. Don't make me call Beckett" he threatened and the others grey eyes started to become stormy. Elizabeth had only listened.

"Dr. Beckett may be the Chief Medical Officer of this city, but I am the Captain of that ship. He will not keep from performing a duty that is long overdue. Do not try to stop me on this John" he said, voice cold. The major went to raise his hand to his radio but a whir could be heard and static followed on the radio.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Performing my duty. I may work for you, but I am 'pulling rank' as you would say. That ship falls to me. I am going out there and I am going to do my best to prevent the Wraith from forcing us out of this galaxy. The communication scrambler I just used is temporary" he said before walking out of the office before turning back. "I am not a child John" he said, sounding hurt. "I know how to take care of myself yet you seem to think otherwise. Maybe this will prove it"

(End of Flashback)

He stood with a sigh, a member of the crew volunteering to take his place whilst he walked up to the large domed window, looking out. He'd pulled rank, used the city to generate a temporary EM shield that scrambled communications in the Control Tower and then commanded the ship against the wishes of both the military commander and the leader. If he'd been on Earth and in the military, he would have been detained.

"When we get back, we're having a talk" John's voice came over the radio.

"Very well" he replied coldly.

In the next few hours, they dropped out near where the Wraith were meant to be dropping out for a small break and the Ancient retook his place on the control chair. He raised his shields and readied all of the pulse guns whilst he waited. Suddenly a beeping could be heard and the crew reported a window opening.

The twelve Hives and thirty-six cruisers came out of the window, the fleet looking every bit as intimidating as they had feared. Suddenly one of the Hives erupted in an explosion, obviously caused by one of the nukes, and then a second one followed shortly after. He fired a rather large salvo of Drones to destroy the left over Cruisers and take out another Hive in the process, the weapons dodging the Darts with ease. A third Hive was lost to the Drones and a fourth was destroyed with a nuke.

"_The enemy has engaged countermeasures that are preventing our ability to transport" _Hermiod reported.

"Sensors indicate that the Wraith are generating a specialized EM shield that prevents us from getting an accurate lock on for transport" Loros explained, ordering the weapons to fire as the large Wraith fleet turned their attention on the two allied vessels.

Another look showed that many Darts had placed themselves in front of the Hives as one massive barrier, more than what the Drones could handle. He switched to pulse guns and fired shot after shot at the approaching ships, doing very little damage compared to the Drones.

An alarm went off as the weapons fire slowly became a little bit much for the shields to handle and the panels in the bridge began to spark out. Warnings flashed inside his mind as the shields continued to weaken. He was aware that someone on the Daedalus reported their own shields weren't faring any better than theirs. They could not win this fight.

"Colonel Caldwell, I recommend we retreat. This fight can not be won" Loros said.

"Shield status is just over 40%!" one of the technicians reported.

"Agreed. This fight is over!"

Both ships stopped firing their weapons and then quickly fled away from the ships, shields still taking hits but as soon as they were clear, they entered the safety of hyperspace. Caldwell made his report on the status of the Daedalus whilst Loros checked over his own systems.

"Status of the Helios?" Elizabeth had asked.

"Shields halfway depleted and minor system damage. Now that they know a warship of the Ancients is in the fight, they'll send more just like they did for the first wave" he said and he could hear the sigh from Elizabeth.

"We'll leave the porch light on for you" she said simply and he sighed.

(Atlantis Control Room)

A proximity alarm was going off in the Control Room when they arrived and the Lantean headed out on to the balcony in time to see hundreds of blue energy weapons rain down on the shield. The glow that was given off was so right, he had to look away for a moment. It was like deja vu. He headed back in.

"The shield's holding under the bombardment but it's under incredible strain" McKay explained.

"How long will it hold?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well if they stopped firing it would last almost indefinitely"

"Are we talking months, weeks?"

"Days. At this rate the ZPM would be depleted within days"

(Conference Room)

"The ZPM has been ordered for the Daedalus only and even then that was just for this fight. When we return, it would be used to power the Control Chair in Antarctica" Caldwell explained and the others were more than a little miffed at that. Loros especially, but he understood that if the Wraith were able to find out the location of Earth then they would need some form of weapon.

"And the weapons fire on the shield is creating a massive interference so the targeting systems for the Drone will be off. And it would put more pressure on our already taxed power" Loros added.

"Not to mention the would send more after that. Especially now that they are aware of the Helios" John chipped in.

"Back to square one?" Rodney asked the Ancient who nodded with a rueful smile.

"As long as the Wraith now we're here, they're just going to keep coming" Zelenka said and John perked up beside the Lantean.

"As long as they know we're here" he said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Zelenka just said that as long as they know we're here they're just going to keep coming"

"Yes, he said that" Rodney said, sounding confused.

"Well what if they thought we were gone?" John asked.

"Then there would be no reason for them to stay" Teyla chipped in.

"Exactly!" John exclaimed and Loros raised a brow.

"John, please explain to those who can not read minds" the Lantean said with a small smile.

"We disappear!"

"Destroy the city, you mean?" Caldwell asked.

"No we just make it look like we did" he said and that piqued everyone's interest. And judging by both Rodney and Radek's expressions, they were already thinking about how they were going to pull it off, as hairbrained as it was.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"We cloak it!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes! The Puddle Jumpers are equipped with cloaking technology which renders them invisible to the naked eye, and to Wraith scans. If we just simply remove one of the cloak generators from the Puddle Jumper..." Radek began saying.

"I wouldn't say simply, but yes by interfacing a Jumper's stealth cloak generator with the city's shield, we should be able to render the city invisible" Rodney added on to his explanation.

"That's all very well and good but of the city were to suddenly disappear they'd put one and one together" Caldwell said and he had a point.

"We could fake a self-destruct. Use the Daedalus to transport a nuke just above the city. While the sensors are blinded we activate the cloak and when the smoke clears there will be nothing but ocean. Hard radiation will not be an that much of an issue and I am sure that Rodney and Radek can deal with the displacement issues" he said and Rodney looked like he had been upstaged.

"What about the hard part?" Radek asked.

"Hard part?" both John and Loros asked in unison.

"Well for all intents and purposes, the cloak will replace the shield we'll be completely unprotected once the cloak is activated" Rodney explained.

"We'll be completely exposed?"

"I'll be in the chair to switch from cloak to shield in an instant" Loros said and the others nodded.

"Get working on it in that case. I want to go through a few other details with the others.

Radek, Rodney and Loros left the room quickly to begin their work. With the Lantean assisting them, it didn't take them long to interface the cloak with the shield and he had quickly left for the Chair Room if he needed to switch back.

As he passed through, he noticed that the bombardment had stopped, meaning that Teyla had connected to them and sent their message. He had to hurry, he didn't want to be near a window when that warhead went off, he quite liked his sight. When the explosion went off, he stood by the chair, pacing a little bit as the tension slowly built. His radio was tuned into the Daedalus channel so he could listen to their report.

"This is Daedalus, our sensors indicate that the Wraith fleet is breaking orbit"

Relief flooded him. For the first time in ten thousand years, they had won, granted it was by subterfuge, but it allowed the to continue to make a difference. They just had to be more careful now.

(Loros' Quarters)

He was lying down with his back propped up against the headboard of his bed, a book in his hands that he had borrowed from one of the members. His motion sensor beeped, and he stood, opening the door to see John stood there looking a little nervous.

"Is all well?" he asked and the other nodded.

"I'm going back to Earth with all the other department heads to select more personnel. By the way, you are in charge until we get back" he said rather quickly and the other nodded. "I'm sorry" he blurted out and Loros' features softened.

"I should be sorry. You were only concerned"

"But I-" he was cut off with a hand.

"No buts. We were both under a lot of pressure and we'll leave it at that" he said with a smile.

The two of them went in and sat down on the bed in a comfortable silence, the events of their little spat now totally forgotten. Loros placed his book on a bedside table and he came around so he was stood in front of John, a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you" he said and the other raised a brow.

"For what?"

"For giving me an opportunity to do this"

Before John could ask what, a pair of soft lips covered his own and the military commander remained speechless before returning it. DADT could go ahead and take a short walk off of a very high cliff. As long as only Elizabeth and Teyla knew, they would be fine.

"You're very welcome" John replied with a lopsided grin when the broke apart for air.

That night had to be one of the best nights sleep they ever had. Whether it was because they were that drained from the Siege, or just happy to be in each other's arms or a combination of both. Either way, they were going to be split for a few weeks whilst they are debriefed, promoted in John's case and then their choices in personnel. They were going to savour every moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Condemned

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

**This is where I'll deviate a little, and by a little I mean a lot. The Olesians were amongst my favourite races, despite the fact that the Magistrate was an idiot. Other favourites include the ever lovely Athosians and the Taranians. I will be doing a lot of skipping through to episodes that I not only like but also deem essential.**

"So what do you know about the planet?" Elizabeth asked.

In the weeks following the siege, life on Atlantis had more or less returned to normal with teams out on missions and research been conducted in the city. Loros had often provided them with what he knew on some of the planets during briefings so they had a general idea of what to expect. If there was an advanced civilization on the planet at one time, it's likely ruins, if it's unknown, it may be a primitive civilization.

"The planet had some type of ore that we could make use of" Loros said, recalling what he knew.

"What about the people?"

"I've never visited Olesia, so I wouldn't know. We'll just have to wait and see"

John and his team were handling this mission and they decided that if the Olesians recognized the technology of the Ancients, they were going to claim that the city was gone. They were cautious to say the least about who they trust with the knowledge of their existence. It didn't stop him from been concerned, however, as they had been run off of planets before. Some of the spears that were thrown are used in decoration for Ronon, the newest member of the team after he had been found as a runner and had his tracking device removed.

"They should be checking in soon, that is if all goes well" Elizabeth said and Loros chuckled.

"And since when has everything gone well for us?" Loros asked and she chuckled.

"Well we can dream can't we?"

"Yes we can"

Loros himself has gone through many changes through his time with them. He'd become more laid-back by John's insistence yet still serious when the situation called for it. However, he was lucky to still be in the city, for the IOA nearly had a party when they found out that a living Lantean had been found. They'd tried to order him to come back through, although he politely refused and told them that he was home and that was where he was staying. He'd cut communications before they could even respond.

Since then, they officially welcomed him into the city. Apparently cutting communications with the IOA at least once was an initiation of sorts only he couldn't get in trouble for it as he was a Lantean citizen, not one of Earth.

"So how did you find the IOA?" Elizabeth asked and his brow furrowed.

"I have patience, but they are the most agitating people I have ever met" he said.

"Yeah, our government isn't the most pleasant. To think, they hold power over me" she said and he smiled reassuringly.

"Elizabeth, the IOA can't afford to lose you as commander. Besides, they'd have to get through me if they want to appoint a successor. As you would say, I hold all the cards to protect your job" he said and she smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Loros" she said before looking around. "I don't think I could ever leave this place. It's more of a home to me than Earth ever will be, life-sucking aliens and all" she added and he chuckled.

"When I met the other you, I said that I didn't want to leave. This is my home and whilst we may be keeping a low profile, I want to make sure it stays safe" the Lantean said, but before they could say any more, the Stargate began to dial, the alarm going off.

"Scheduled off-world activation!" Chuck called and they headed in.

"I never thought I'd ever hear that saying" Elizabeth said with a grin.

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC" the technician reported.

"Hey John" Elizabeth said over the radio.

"You will not believe this place" he began.

"I'm already intrigued. Go" she said and he began telling his story.

Olesia was an advanced civilization with technology that, to some degree rivalled their own and that they had the ore that could be used to generate power. Loros lit up at this as the power that was been generated would be more than enough to power the Helios, rather than relying on regular recharges from the ZPM.

"And you believe that they might be willing to share some of this mineral?" she asked.

"Well, they seem open to it. They don't get many trading opportunities coming through the Gate" he said and the others raised a brow. Most civilizations, despite their differing ages always managed to trade in some form or another.

"Sounds promising" she said and Loros agreed.

"There is, however, the minor moral hiccup of their form of capital punishment" he said.

"I'm sorry?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"They have an island. It's their own version of Alcatraz where they send their worst criminal" it was Rodney who explained.

"Alcatraz?" Loros asked, confused.

"A large prison island on Earth near the city of San Francisco. It's where some of the worst are kept, much like what Rodney described" Rodney explained.

"And the Gate is on the island, so..." John began

"...so the Wraith feed on the prisoners" Loros finished, slightly horrified.

"Yep"

"Talk about cruel and unusual punishment"

"I prefer lethal injection, although I do have a certain fondness for the electric chair. Call me romantic" Rodney said and the others chuckled, despite the morbid joke.

"The Wraith get what they want, the Olesians get left alone. Surprised it works" Ronon chipped in.

"As am I" Loros said with a raised brow.

"He did, however, say that only the most violent criminals get sent there, and that it has been this way for hundreds of years" Sheppard said and that eased their minds a little more. Though the idea of allowing people to be fed on the Wraith was still a little disturbing.

"Do you kill all your violent criminals on Earth?" Teyla asked.

"Certain countries, yes" Rodney answered.

"Usually, ours would be locked in the brig. The shields offer no from of escape so we don't have to worry about that, but we still take care of them. Much like your prisons, I believe" Loros said and Elizabeth nodded.

"Do we need to get into this right now?" John asked.

"Well, we do if we plan on doing business with these people. I wanna know more before I jump to any conclusions" she said and they received an acknowledgement. They said goodbye and the call was cut. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It is odd how the main city has gone ignored, despite the fact that the island is in the way"

"Right. Wraith don't tolerate technology that is on par with them"

"Precisely. But other than their form of dealing with prisoners, I do believe that this ore could be used with ease. You're people have dealt with more volatile substances before?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, Naquadria. It was used to provide power to the first hyperdrive we made" Elizabeth said.

"Then this will be easy" he said with a grin. "I do have a request" he said.

"Yes you can come through" she said and he beamed.

"Thank you Elizabeth. I've been meaning to step through again at some point or another" he said as they headed back to her office. Evans team would be the team that would be escorting them to the Olesian city.

(Some time later)

The Stargate shut down once more, although nothing had even come through. No IDC, let alone the Puddle Jumper and it's occupants. Elizabeth and Loros look confused as they walk into the Control Room and she immediately turns to the Canadian technician.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The Gate activated but nothing came through"

"Colonel Sheppard?" Loros asked, concerned.

"So we assume. We received no IDC, a few moments later, the Gate shuts down" he explained and both the Lantean and Elizabeth share a concerned look with one another.

"They should have returned by now. Dial the planet and try to establish a radio link" Elizabeth orders whilst Loros taps his radio.

"Major Lorne, this is Loros"

"Go ahead"

"Myself and Dr. Weir may have to go off-world to assist Colonel Sheppard. I'd like you to assemble a team and have a Puddle Jumper ready to go" he requested politely.

"Yes, sir"

"Actually, Loros. I want you to head over to the planet in the Helios and make sure you're out of any sensor range. I want an idea of how many are on that island and I want to make sure that any Wraith are eliminated if they decide that they're hungry" she said and he nodded.

"Of course Elizabeth. I should arrive an hour or so after you do"

"Radio me when you get there" she said. He tapped his radio.

"All crew members of the Helios please report to the ship" he said.

Some of the new personnel that Elizabeth hired were crew for the Ancient vessel which had since been repaired to it's full capacity. The crew knew how the ship operated and what to do, thanks to all the specifications he had sent back. He just hoped that he didn't have to deal with a large fleet of Hives. Three cruisers he could handle with ease, so much so that they won't get a message out, but Hives take longer to go up in flames.

(In orbit around Olesia)

The Helios drops out of hyperspace ahead of schedule, thanks to Loros diverting power from all non critical systems to the hyperdrive. He was concerned about all of them, John in particular and he wanted to be there to join in the search.

"Elizabeth, this is Loros, come in"

"You're here early" she said.

"I know. I wanted to join in the search. I can not get an accurate lock on Colonel Sheppard's team. All of the lifesigns show up the same" he said and she told him to get down there. He had someone else take his place in the chair. "Make sure this ship stays out of sensor range"

He headed down into one of the ships Jumper bays and climbed into one of them. He started it up and flew right out from the Helios, cloaking as he did so on advisement from Lorne and he was grateful that he had. He could see the prisoners had managed to construct primitive catapults with some kind of explosives that could damage the Puddle Jumper with ease.

"I'm approaching the city" he reported.

"Meet us at these coordinates" Lorne instructed.

When he got there he linked up with the team and they headed into the building that must have served as the government centre, encountering the Magistrate and Marin as they did so but at the looks on their faces, this wasn't a negotiation visit.

"Our Stargate was dialled but they didn't come through. Has something happened?" Loros asked in an instant.

"They have not returned to the planet?" he asked.

"No, and we haven't been able to establish radio contact with them either" Elizabeth explained.

"They didn't return to the city. Perhaps they travelled through the Ring to another planet" the leader of the Olesians suggested.

"No, they would have radioed first" Elizabeth countered.

"Something must have happened on the island. I'll alert our security teams, have them begin a search" the woman, Marin, he discovered, said and he smiled gratefully.

"We'll join them" Lorne volunteered.

"I would advise against that" the Magistrate said, much to the confusion of the others.

"Would you?" Elizabeth asked.

"The island is extremely dangerous. Our ships are heavily armoured. We know the terrain as well as the prisoners tactics. Don't worry, we'll find them" the Magistrate reassured, although Loros resisted the urge to raise a brow.

"I hope you do, Magistrate, for all our sakes" Elizabeth said.

"Of course"

He and the others leave and the three of them looked at one another before they were led to a room where they could wait. That was all they could do at the moment. They couldn't send the Helios in, they'd reveal themselves as having Ancient technology. How they got away with the Jumpers is anyone's guess.

"All of this seems a little bit too good to be true" Loros said.

"I know. Advanced civilization left untouched for a few prisoners? Something is up" Elizabeth said.

"Let's just hope they find them. The most violent criminals on the planet currently have our guys captive and that could mean bad things for them" Lorne said and the Ancient nodded in grim agreement.

(Some time later)

The marines and Lorne were getting restless, Elizabeth and Loros were faring no better. Twiddling their thumbs wasn't an approach that they were used to when it came to rescuing their people. Heck, even the crew of the Helios must've been getting bored. However the Magistrate returned with Marin in tow, a grim look set on his features.

"I'm afraid the news is not good. Our rescue teams had just begun their search on the island when the Ancestral Ring activated" he explained and that meant one thing.

"The Wraith?"

"It appears a culling is under way. We're not sure how many ships are involved but our teams were forced to fall back. I'm not giving up hope. I'll send teams back in the moment the Wraith are gone. Hopefully your friends will have evaded the culling. I must attend to this" he said, taking his leave, Marin offering a sympathetic look.

"Can the Helios deal with it?" she asked.

"Not without revealing our position. Plus we have the Olesians under the ruse that we no longer have any other Lantean technology. I don't trust them, more specifically, I don't trust him" Loros said.

Suddenly, Marin comes through the door, looking rather nervous as she makes sure that she was wasn't followed. This has made things all the more suspicious for them. Why would the Magistrate's aide feel a need for secrecy?

"Marin? What's happened?" Elizabeth asks.

"No-one must know that I'm speaking to you" she starts.

"Of course" Elizabeth said.

"You should leave, as soon as possible" she said and Loros raised a brow.

"Why?" Evan asked.

"The Magistrate has just rescinded my orders to send rescue teams back to the island" she explained much to the shock of the others.

"What? Why would he do that?" Weir asks.

"Several arrests have been made. Many people have been apprehended for unspecified violations, to be sent to the island to the increase the population there" she said and Loros looked rather grim.

"To keep the Wraith fed" the Lantean noted.

"It's been going on for some time, but never so bad as this. The number of arrests has... I cannot keep quiet any longer. I have to speak out" she said and they nodded in agreement when the door opened and the Magistrate returned, accompanied by several guards.

"Lies! Seeding fear not only among your own people but now our guests. I cannot allow it" he said.

"I was only trying to understand why so many people are being arrested" she said in defiance.

"Your job is not to question the actions of this government" he said and he gestured for the guards to take her, although Loros stepped in front of her to protect her. "Stand aside" he commanded.

"You are not denying the accusations that she has made. Aside from this supposed transgression, what else has she done?" he asked and the Magistrate sighed.

"I've recently learned that Marin has been involved in a group seeking to undermine the Olesian government. She's become very adept at spinning lies to suit her organization's treasonable agenda" he said and Loros didn't believe him for a second.

"Did you or did you not rescind the order to send rescue teams back to the island?" Weir asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"That doesn't concern me. My first concern's with the safety of my people, and I promise you..."

"Everything is being done to ensure their rescue and safe return. If there's been any hindrance at all it was because of Marin" he said.

"Well if you're going to exile her, she can come back with us" Loros said.

"She will receive a fair trial in our courts. I cannot allow that"

"And then what? Sent to the island?" Lorne asked.

"I'm sure where you come from, treason is also considered a very serious offence" the Magistrate said.

"So that's a yes"

"Once more, you have not denied the accusations she has made. Are you, or are you not arresting many for the most ridiculous offences" Loros asked with more force in his tone. "Because in order for the Wraith to leave you alone, you have been providing them with food" he guessed.

"What else is considered a serious offence?" Elizabeth asked, shielding Marin with Loros.

"Anything that threatens the welfare of the Olesian people"

"Are you sure it's the welfare of your own people that concerns you? Or just your own?" she asked.

"Choose your words very carefully, Doctor Weir" he threatened.

"Oh we do. Why, is that a threat?" Loros asked.

"It's advice, from one ally to another" he said.

"Well, this alliance, it's just been rescinded" she said and then she looks to everyone else. "We're leaving" she said and Marin gave her a grateful, relieved look. The Magistrate looks to his own guards, who ready their weapons. "What, you plan to arrest us too?" she asked and the Olesian leader looked at the other marines nervously, their determined looks intimidating him.

"Because you do not want to do that" Loros speaks up.

The marines raise their weapons and aim at the Magistrate and his guards. Elizabeth and the leader lock gazes for a moment, then he nods in resignation and gestures for his guards to step aside. They, including Marin are allowed to leave.

"I'm going to head to the Helios. Take Marin" Loros said, heading for his own Jumper.

"Okay, we'll go and rescue John and the others" Elizabeth said.

When he returned, he was greeted to the sound of alarms beeping, one of the crew members saying that three hyperspace windows opened and three cruisers were heading to the planet. He immediately sat in the command chair and considered his options. Most of the people in Olesia were innocent and the alliance was still a good idea providing someone else was leading them.

"Elizabeth, be advised. Three cruisers are approaching the atmosphere, request permission to engage" he said.

"Reasons?"

"Most of the Olesians are innocent. Even if they survived this, the Magistrates power is weakened because of the arrests. Someone more reliable can take the lead" he said.

"You know the Wraith won't tolerate them" she said.

"We can monitor the planet. Make sure it's safe. I will do the runs myself" he volunteered.

"Okay you have a go"

"Raise shields and activate the new EM field"

The EM field was designed for use by the Helios. Is stopped all forms of communication with any Wraith ships and even scrambled their telepathic communication to an extent. A countermeasure in case they ever engaged a vessel. This would be it's first run.

The ship was spurred to move at Loros' mental command and soon they too approached the planet's atmosphere. When they got there, they saw one of the Cruisers heading straight for the city and he moved to intercept. With a single whim, a salvo of powerful Drones left their containment units and sped towards the vessel. The squid like weapons weaved in and out of the smaller ship, puncturing it with many holes and they couldn't send a transmission to warn the others. The ship erupts in a fiery explosion.

"One down two to go"

The Helios changed direction and began to move to the island and soon the Wraith turned on them, the Darts ignoring the humans and speeding towards the Ancient vessel. They began to fire, though the shields easily handled the weapons and felt practically nothing.

The pulse guns then activated, swivelling around to the nearest Dart and began to fire, taking many of them down with ease. A second, larger salvo of Drone emerged and began to puncture the hull of the organic ships, soon destroying them as well. To his relief, Elizabeth reported that they had the team back and were heading to Atlantis.

He stayed to finish off the remaining Darts which were handled by the ships secondary pulse guns with ease. He sighed in relief, although his work wasn't done just yet. He had to remain here until the others returned to hopefully overthrow the Magistrate.

(A week later, Olesia)

The city was buzzing with activity as those who were arrested were released. Now with the Wraith as a real threat, the began to research all sorts of defensive technology. The Magistrate was arrested for crimes against the Olesian people and sentenced to life in prison. Marin took his place as leader of the Olesians, a position she accepted readily, intending to make a difference.

"If it wasn't for your arrival, none of this would have been possible" she said.

"We need allies. It's time people started to make a difference" Elizabeth said.

"The offer of the ore stands. All we ask in return is for you to protect us until we learn to protect ourselves" she said and Loros smiled.

"I'll be happy to do that" he said.

"Very well. The island has been cleared of all evidence of the colony and we're setting up a mine on it to gather the ore for you. It shouldn't be long before it is complete" she said and the others gave a nod.

"Thank you. Well, we're going to head back" Elizabeth said.

"Thanks for an interesting stay" John said with a wry grin.

They all headed back to the Puddle Jumper, glad to be leaving Olesia on good terms with it's people and a trade offer on the go. Upon flying over, they looked down to see some of their security vessels assisting in the transport of supplies to build the new mine.

"Things are looking up" Elizabeth said.

"Yes they are. I'm going to move a sensor console into my room and fix it's position on Olesia. If a ship is heading their, we'll know to it"

"Let's just hope they don't send a whole fleet" Elizabeth noted grimly.

(Atlantis)

The moment they stepped into the Gateroom, a sigh of relief left them all. Even Rodney seemed to be in a good mood now that he was home and in a familiar place. It was the evening on Lantea and Loros was content to head to his quarters so he could get some sleep, he could move the console in tomorrow.

"Loros, wait up!" John called.

"Are you not tired?" he asked.

"I am, but with all the craziness on Olesia, we haven't had time to talk" he said and Loros smiled as soon as he heard it. What with induction of the new personnel as well as regular missions, they had not spoken for weeks and then with what happened on Olesia.

"You weren't hurt, were you?" he asked in concern.

"I was when the Jumper crashed" he admitted. "But Beckett gave me a clean bill of health"

"Good. You had me worried" the Lantean admitted softly as they left the transporter.

"I had everyone worried" he said and Loros nodded. "What did you think of him? The Magistrate when you first met him?" he asked.

"We knew the minute that we met him that something was not right. He was far too rigid when we asked about rescuing you. It was a good thing that we protected Marin from him. She shows good promise as their leader" he said.

"If only we were psychic" John said.

"Then we'd know too much about peoples personal lives. I think some things are better left unknown. At least now we have an ally that we can trust, even if I have to perform regular checks to make sure that they are safe" he said.

They entered their quarters and immediately changed. They'd gotten used to staying in Loros' room so John had much of his stuff moved in. Elizabeth and Teyla were quite intuitive and had figured out that something was going on between the two. Even Ronon suspects something, a knowing smile often on his face when Sheppard spoke about the Lantean, although Rodney, for all his smarts, remained absolutely clueless.

"It feels good to be home" John said when they had climbed into bed.

"Yes it does" the other agreed.

A gentle hand slid up the Colonels shirt, lightly stroking the soft skin of his chest whilst John allowed his own hand to slip up the Ancients back. Simple touches allowed them to reaffirm that the person was still there, alive and well, skin warm beneath their hands.

"Do not ever scare me like that again"

"We've done worse"

"Yes but at least the Gate was a viable option and was not on a penal colony" Loros said and the other kissed his forehead softly.

"Don't worry. I won't" he said. "Sleep" he whispered.

And sleep they did. Hands still on soft skin, arms wrapped around one another, the Ancient's head tucked beneath John's as though it belonged there. This was how they always slept, ever since the siege, ever since their true feelings had emerged and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
